


【是大臣/Yes, Minister】【AU】【Love Of Calla】【Jim/Humphrey】

by Mozzie_D



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: M/M, Yes Minister - Freeform, Yes Prime Minister - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzie_D/pseuds/Mozzie_D
Summary: 两个人在公园偶遇后的爱情故事，两个中年男人怎样变成Gay的故事。砂糖向。
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	【是大臣/Yes, Minister】【AU】【Love Of Calla】【Jim/Humphrey】

汉弗莱的一天开始于咖啡机的震动。  
  
他在每一天的早晨六点起床，走进浴室沐浴洗漱，然后拿过自己已经放置冷却的咖啡杯。虽然大部分时间他都无法真的睡到六点，但是他假装自己可以。他在三十年前成为大英政府的一位公务员。然后像所有幸运的high-flyer一样，他年轻，不怕吃苦，实力与运气兼具地进入了高层的培养名单。同时也像所有急于证明自己的年轻人一样，在连续错过多个结婚纪念日并对她的抱怨充耳不闻后，对方终于在一个清晨忍无可忍地离开，同时带走了他从牛津毕业后将近十年的记忆。  
  
从那之后他就再也没有尝试去经营一段真正的感情。鉴于他的大部分小心翼翼和忐忑不安都给了他的顶头上司，时任内阁秘书的阿诺德爵士。汉弗莱至今也不确定这个恐怖的男人究竟做了什么让他变得如此恐怖。他在五年前将汉弗莱破格提升为最年轻的常任秘书后就再也没有正眼看他，只留给他无穷无尽的部门工作和一个个因为进入政治坟墓而自暴自弃的大臣们。这就像玩一款没有进度条的游戏，必须要有极度的耐心和充足的自信。幸运的是他两者都有。  
  
但是事情在最近起了变化。他的表面朋友Frank在一个月前的公务员调整中拿到了财政部，他的真正朋友Jumbo拿到了外交部，而他得到了一个男孩。那个男孩就跟所有阿诺德交给自己的事情一样，除了阶段性地伤害他脆弱的神经外一无是处。这个工作就是一团糟。汉弗莱看着镜子里涂满胡须泡沫的自己。  
  
他在当天中午和巴特里茨银行的董事戴斯蒙爵士共进午餐，为了自己可怜的退休生活卑躬屈膝。这个工作就是一团糟，他佯装热心地听着戴斯蒙一而再再而三向他提出各种各样的利益要求，同时花费巨大的力气避免自己不受控制的眼睛翻过一个毁掉一切的白眼。他用最后一丝耐心将那个贪婪的老混蛋送进停在路边的劳斯莱斯后，迫切地发现自己需要一点新鲜空气。  
  
他将手掌伸进大衣口袋，朝着马路对面的街心公园走去。就像伦敦所有的街心公园一样，那是一个拥有着树荫和鸽子，白天被老人们用来遛狗，晚上被毒贩们用来营业的小公园。他在阳光下寻找着尚未被鸟粪污染的长椅，忽然就被一个声音轻快地叫住了。  
  
那声音来自他左边的长椅，上面坐了一个穿羊绒大衣的男人。大约五十岁出头，材质高级的大衣半旧不新，里面穿着白色的衬衣和黑色的西装，他旁边的椅面堆放着一叠厚厚的纸张和一条驼色的围巾。考虑到伦敦政经学校就在不远的地方，汉弗莱合理推测这人大概是个大学教授。他正打算研究下对方的领带，对方就抬起脸向他投来笑容。那是一个万里无云的天气，日光以一种特定的角度照进对方瞳孔，造就了汉弗莱看过的最蓝的眼睛。  
  
「你有笔吗？」对方重新问了遍向他搭讪的问题，嗓音轻快优雅。  
  
「是的。」汉弗莱下意识回答，他确实有随身带笔的习惯，你永远不知道在什么情况下对方会掏出一份文件要你签字。  
  
「我就知道！这可帮了大忙。」对方兴奋地看着他从口袋掏出那只黑色的墨水笔，「我可以把它买来吗？」  
  
「不，你不需要。」他把笔放进对方的掌心。  
  
「你真慷慨。」对方整理旁边的椅面，将那些厚重的文件以一种极度憎恨的力度塞进脚边的文件包，「请坐这里，这是这里最好的位置。」  
  
「谢谢。」汉弗莱接受对方的好意，「你在附近工作吗？」  
  
「是的。你呢？」  
  
「我也是。」汉弗莱看着公园里的草坪。「你经常来这里吗？」  
  
「当我不想见一些人的时候。是的。」  
  
汉弗莱看着他喂鸽子的动作，「你看起来像个教授。」  
  
「教授？」男人不敢置信地看向他，好像他说了什么不得了的话。  
  
「是的。」汉弗莱坦诚地说，「我以为你是个LSE的教授。」  
  
「LSE？」对方又惊讶地笑出声音，这让他露出了那颗不太规矩的虎牙，看上去十分的孩子气，「你真的这么觉得吗？」  
  
「是的。」汉弗莱点头。  
  
「谢谢你这样说。我真希望我是。」对方欢快地说，「我确实教过书，但那几乎是三十年之前的事了。」  
  
「但是有一件事你说对了，」对方颇为骄傲地告诉他，「我读的LSE。」  
  
「哦。」汉弗莱朝他点头。无法做出更多回应。  
  
「你读的什么？」  
  
「牛津。」  
  
「哦。」对方朝他点头。无法做出更多回应。  
  
他们在长达一分钟的沉默里目睹了一只鸽子如何吃完一整块牛奶饼干。  
  
「你的早晨怎么样？」对方打破尴尬地问。  
  
「一如往常。你的呢？」  
  
「会议。无止尽的会议。」男人戴上眼镜，在一堆信封上用汉弗莱的墨水笔写着地址，「非常奇怪。我在会议上的写作灵感通常十分活跃，但是一旦我真的拿起笔。我就写不出任何东西。」  
  
「论文？」  
  
「不，只是一些报纸上的文章。」  
  
「你在报社工作？」  
  
「……是的。」对方不太确定地告诉他，「事实上我正在两个工作的过渡期。我不确定是否要放弃其中一个。」  
  
「为什么？」  
  
「因为他们有冲突。」男人浅浅地皱起眉头，「不是时间上的冲突。自从我有了新工作我就再也写不出满意的东西了。」  
  
「那放弃那份新的。」  
  
「为什么？」  
  
「因为你喜欢写作。热诚会帮助你。」  
  
汉弗莱成功在对方脸上再次见到那种表情，就好像他说了什么不得了的句子。他们在和煦的日光下对视了一会，然后汉弗莱略感尴尬地转开视线。  
  
「那是什么？」汉弗莱低头望向他写好的一堆信封。  
  
「哦，我必须在今天下午寄出这些信件。」男人侧过头，把写好的信封叠成一摞，汉弗莱打量着他的手指，上面什么都没有，「真是多谢你的笔。」  
  
「你不能用电子邮件吗？」  
  
「我能。但我是个非常老派的人。」  
  
「我可以看出来。」汉弗莱望着他挂在鼻梁上的方框眼镜。  
  
「你呢？」  
  
「我？」  
  
「我看得出你是一个非常注重隐私的人。这可不公平。」男人在眼镜后微笑地看他，「告诉我一件关于你的事。」  
  
「你想知道什么？」  
  
「名字？」  
  
「我不能告诉你那个。」  
  
「工作？」  
  
「我只能告诉你我在附近的办公楼工作。」  
  
「不能说的那种工作？」  
  
「不能说的那种工作。」  
  
「哦，我明白了。」他神秘兮兮地凑近汉弗莱，压低声音，「你是个Russian Spy。」  
  
「Russian Spy？！」汉弗莱不可置信地看着他，「为什么Russian？」  
  
「所以我猜对Spy那部分了？」  
  
「不！」汉弗莱为自己正声，「你怎么会有这种荒唐的念头？我一句俄语都不会说！」  
  
「你看起来就像个Spy。西装革履，板着面孔不肯透露任何背景。」对方写完最后一张信封，装模作样地正起神色，「你的目的是什么？」  
  
「什么目的？」  
  
「你来英国的目的，你刚才可一直在问我的个人信息。」  
  
「为什么你认为Russia会想知道你的个人信息？」  
  
「谁知道呢。」男人兴趣盎然地弯着嘴角，「或许我哪天会成未来的英国首相，你们想提前争取我。」  
  
「靠一支黑色的墨水笔？」  
  
「靠一位有魅力的绅士说着我想听的句子。」对方眯着眼睛打量他，「你是克格勃的美男计吗？」  
  
「我安全听不懂你在说什么。」汉弗莱哭笑不得地看了下腕表，「我必须要走了。」  
  
「有新任务？」  
  
「不，我必须回去工作了。」汉弗莱起身和他告别，「我有一位非常恐怖的上司。」  
  
「Vladímirovic Pútin？」  
  
「比那更糟。」汉弗莱煞有介事地告诉他。

  
吉姆哈克在自己的办公室外站了足足五分钟，才下定决心拉开那扇象征审判的玻璃门。他不懂自己的生活怎么会变成这样，作为一名大不列颠王国的国会议员兼报社主编，他的生活除了参加下院的质询，回复选区的信笺，基本就只剩下躲避他的个人助理兼政治顾问，和无法再躲避时不得不承受的无情审判。更别提他还是那个付薪水的人，竟然沦落到有办公室不能回，只能在公园和陌生人聊天打发时间的地步。  
  
他甚至不知道自己当时为什么要雇多萝西做自己的助理。除了她是安妮的闺蜜这一点。是的，安妮，作为吉姆的前秘书，大概是他在过去的几十年里唯一想要厮守终身的人。他在她来应聘的第一天就爱上了她的眼睛，对方完美的就像他在商店定制的完美情人一样。他在接下来的几星期毫无保留地对她发动攻势，然后对方以一种过分认真的态度告诉他自己并不想当一个政客的妻子。吉姆想自己当时大概是喝了太多的酒，所以只是毫不理解地反问了句为什么不。这句话改变了一切。她在第二天以无比坚定的态度拒绝了他的任何示爱，并在几个月后和另一位编辑疯狂地坠入爱河。  
  
这件事真的让吉姆难过了相当长的一段时间，他也从此学乖不再和任何相亲对象说起自己的政治身份。吉姆至今还是不懂安妮是抱着怎样的心态，在结婚离职前向他强力推荐了自己的好友多萝西。  
  
他的噩梦就从那个时候正式开始了。  
  
「你去哪了？」办公桌前的金发女郎转身看着他。脸上什么表情也没有。  
  
「我只是出去走了走。呼吸点新鲜空气。」吉姆讪笑地放下手上的文件包。  
  
「你呼吸了有两个小时。」多萝西直视着他，「你的文章呢？」  
  
「我可以给你任何东西但是除了文章。」吉姆坐进自己的旋转椅，「我可以再缓一缓吗？」  
  
「当然。」多萝西语带讽刺，「你是国会议员。你可以做任何你想做的事。」  
  
「别这样多萝西。我也不是当了MP就不再做事了。」  
  
「那你的文章呢。」  
  
「我没有。我没有灵感。 」  
  
「那就辞职。」  
  
「为什么你要这样对我多萝西。」吉姆心碎地看着她，「我需要一些安慰。」  
  
「我可以给你任何东西除了安慰，吉姆。」  
  
「那为什么你不行行好帮我写文章呢？」  
  
「我是你的政治顾问，不是你的牛津枪手。」  
  
「欣慰你还知道那个。」吉姆谴责地看她一眼。  
  
「那是什么？」  
  
「什么？」  
  
「那支笔。」她盯着他刚刚拧开笔盖的钢笔，像马普尔小姐一样眯着眼睛，「那看起来像白厅的笔。你从哪里拿的？」  
  
「我向一位绅士借的。我会明天还他。」吉姆警告她，「别把什么都当政治，亲爱的。」  
  
「你喜欢他？」  
  
「什么？」  
  
「那个绅士。你喜欢他？」多萝西语气平板地问。  
  
「你在说什么？」吉姆哭笑不得地望着她，「你知道我是直的。你们不能把每个没结婚的英国男人都当成gay吧。」  
  
「可惜。」她无所谓地理了理自己的金发，「你或许可以增加十个百分点如果你是gay。」  
  
「我能吗？」  
  
「只是一个建议。」

伯纳德带着三明治从Subway的人潮里挤出来。他必须在15分钟内将其送回自己上司位于五个街区外的办公室然后朝着一个三十度的锐角去赶赴另一个在四个街区外的会面。这是一份不可能完成的任务，但是他必须尽全力去完成。态度是最重要的，他的上司这样告诉他。伯纳德畏惧自己的上司。别误会，对方不是一个大吼大叫的暴君，大部分时间都算得上和蔼，但是……非常一言难尽。  
  
他在手机的闹钟开始振动前带着已经尝到鲜血的胸腔坐进一个金发女人对面的椅子里。那是他今天会面的对象，某位反对党影子大臣的政治顾问，多萝西女士。他的上司即将在下个周五与对方的影子大臣针对部门节约事项在下院进行公开质询。他们必须提前交流下对方可能问出的问题，才能避免双方在答不出问题的情况下转向惨烈的人身攻击。  
  
「抱歉，我迟到了。」伯纳德把自己摊在椅背上，「我不得不去Subway买一份三明治。」  
  
「你不喜欢这里的食物吗？」多萝西从菜单中抬起头，看着他因为剧烈奔跑而卷到肘部的袖子。  
  
「不，不，是我的上司。」  
  
「我不认为汉弗莱爵士会喜欢Subway。」  
  
「是的，他不喜欢。」伯纳德回忆自己上司和他在昨晚的对话，他必须记住自己上司的每一句话，这样才可以在对方阴晴反复的时候逃过一劫。「但是他要求我为他买一点可以在公园长椅上坐着吃的工薪阶层食物。」  
  
「你不觉得那是一个非常奇怪的要求吗？」多萝西冷眼看着他。  
  
「我没有资格去评价汉弗莱爵士的决定。」伯纳德喝了大半杯水，「汉弗莱爵士不喜欢我们问他任何不该问的问题。」  
  
「那他应该自己去买那个见鬼的三明治。」多萝西同情地看着他，「你是大臣的秘书，不是他的。」  
  
「事实上，他没有让我去买三明治。」伯纳德想了想，「他只是让我打电话让他们送过来。」  
  
「你没有告诉他Subway没有外送吗。那是为什么他们开在地铁站里。」  
  
「我告诉他了。但是汉弗莱爵士说没有一个理智的商家会拒绝政府开出的任何要求。」  
  
「那是非常危险的思想。」多萝西把自己的菜单交给过来点餐的侍者，「但是非常汉弗莱。」  
  
「你认识他吗？」  
  
「是的，二十年的老同事了。在我转行去做政治顾问之前。」多萝西面露关怀，「他怎么样，还是间歇性歇斯底里，持续性心神不宁吗？」  
  
「额……是的。」伯纳德无法否定。「有时候。」  
  
「That man just needs some sex. 」多萝西悲悯地接过自己的沙拉。  
  
伯纳德不想和她讨论自己上司是否需要性生活，事实上所有男人都需要性生活，「为什么你要离开去做政治顾问？」  
  
「这一届的42位常任秘书有几位是女性？」  
  
「哦。我懂了。」伯纳德看看她旁边的空位，「哈克先生会加入我们吗？」  
  
「我给他打了电话。他最近躲着不敢见我。」多萝西不甚在意地说，「别担心，我相信汉弗莱早就身经百战了。只是我的大臣需要一点时间。他还在身份适应期。」  
  
「你认为他们认识彼此吗？」伯纳德没来由地想到。  
  
「我不认为。」多萝西思考了一会，「没有任何可能。」

  
汉弗莱带着那个用来伪装自己是个普通都市白领的三明治漫步到街心公园的时候对方已经坐在那里了。他说的没错，那是那里最好的位置。有着足够遮挡日光但又不会太过阴影的树荫，巧妙避开了周边车水马龙的道路与颇具压迫感的摩天大楼。汉弗莱认为自己只是找个人随便聊一聊无关政治的话题，跟其他的没有关系。于是他就那么走了过去。  
  
对方正在电话上讲着什么，看到他的瞬间迅速将脸上的皱眉不满变成和煦微笑。  
  
「是的，我不会去。这是最后决定。」他向汉弗莱打着招呼，请他坐在自己旁边的椅面，「是的我知道这很重要，但是我有更重要的事。」  
  
「请别再打过来了。」对方挂电话前不忘补充。  
  
汉弗莱看着他笨拙地操作着智能手机的使用界面，「什么是你更重要的事？」  
  
「抱歉，」对方把手机放回口袋，向他微笑示好，「是我的秘书。她是上天对我的惩罚。」  
  
「哦，我知道。」汉弗莱很有同感。  
  
「她从来没有让我的生活变得更轻松。」对方皱着眉头叹息，「我的工作已经很累了我还要照顾她的情绪。这不公平。」  
  
「我知道。」汉弗莱深有同感。  
  
「而且我还不能开除她。」对方痛苦地呻吟。  
  
「我完全理解你的感受。」汉弗莱真挚地望着他，「我也有个一样的秘书。」  
  
「你有吗？」  
  
「我有。以及是的，」汉弗莱饱含国仇家恨地回答，「我不能开除他。」  
  
「那太糟了。」对方压低声音靠近他，做了一个抹脖的动作。「他是那种上头派来给你当助手却在你叛变时候开枪的人吗？」  
  
「哦是的。」汉弗莱表示赞扬地指指他，「非常精准。」  
  
男人冲着他笑了一会，目光被汉弗莱怀里的纸袋吸引。  
  
「那里面是什么？」对方故作严肃地看着他，「马卡洛夫手枪吗？」  
  
「不。」汉弗莱拆开包装，「只是掺了蓖麻毒素的三明治。」  
  
「那我就留你独自享用了。」  
  
「你吃了什么？」汉弗莱问他。  
  
「什么也没吃。」对方靠着椅背遗憾回应，「我的助手在某个餐厅等我。我不想遇见她。」  
  
「你想要一半吗？」 汉弗莱看着袋子里明显超过一人分量的三明治。  
  
「不，谢谢。我还想活到七十岁呢。 」  
  
「那我必须把另一半丢掉了。」  
  
「如果你必须丢掉的话，」对方拦住他抬起的手，「我正好饿了。」  
  
他们在分享三明治的半个小时里吐槽了二十分钟自己的秘书，剩下的十分钟都在和谐地讲着乳法笑话。  
  
「哦女人。」汉弗莱饱含同情地对他摇摇头。  
  
「年轻人。」对方饱含同情地对汉弗莱摇摇头，「我们不能对他们太苛责。」  
  
「不能太苛责。」  
  
「我们必须要有耐心。」  
  
「要有耐心。」  
  
汉弗莱把两个人吃完的包装纸折好，完好无损地放回之前装它的午餐纸袋里。  
  
「谢谢你的午餐。」对方目不转睛地打量着他，「事实上我很意外像你这样的人会买Subway。」  
  
「那什么样的人会买它？」  
  
「这里是伦敦。我认为是外国游客和地铁嬉皮士。」男人看着他笑，「你是怎么挤进去的？」  
  
汉弗莱毫无头绪地想了几秒，「那你平时吃什么？」  
  
「我知道有一家不错的苹果馅饼。」他忽然兴奋地拍拍汉弗莱的手臂，「你明天还会来吗？」  
  
「我不确定。」汉弗莱笑着说。  
  
「如果我说，我请你吃苹果馅饼，」对方以一种近乎邀请的目光看着他，「那会增加你来的概率吗？」  
  
「我会尝试。」汉弗莱笑着说。

  
「我必须要走了。」吉姆从下院冗长的会议上起身，弯着身子从狭窄的座椅走廊来到多萝西身边，「我必须要走了。」  
  
「你要去哪？」多萝西看向党首从东南角瞪来的目光，「他看见你了！」  
  
「告诉他我有急事。」  
  
「什么急事？」  
  
「我必须去买苹果馅饼。」吉姆一脸认真地告诉她，「那条队通常要排45分钟。」  
  
多萝西呆呆地看着他，「苹果馅饼？」  
  
那天天气很好。吉姆走了几个街区来到他最喜欢的烘焙店门口。等候的顾客没有很多，但限量供应的苹果馅饼排到他的时候已经为数不多了。他被迫给自己编造了一个在生日吃不到苹果馅饼就会嚎啕大哭的霸道女儿。这很不体面。但是他没有女儿。他不在乎。  
  
他带着两份得来不易的苹果馅饼来到公园的长椅，但对方那天并未出现。他在下午试图以多萝西不会发现的方式逃回自己的办公室，但对方不打算这么放过他。  
  
「你的约会怎么样？」多萝西拉住他打算溜走的手臂。  
  
「不是约会。」吉姆坐回自己的椅子。  
  
「你上一次买苹果馅饼是什么时候？」  
  
「我不记得了拜你所赐。」吉姆把那个多余的馅饼递给她，「你想要吗？」  
  
「没有人会喜欢这个东西。」多萝西抗拒地接过他手里的纸袋，「太多糖分，很不健康。」  
  
「那正是你需要的东西，亲爱的。你需要增加一些糖分。」  
  
多萝西兴致盎然，欲言又止地看着袋子里裹着糖霜的苹果派，「他怎么样？」  
  
「我说了这不是一个约会。只是两个被社会抛弃的男人在一起聊聊天。」吉姆反抗地看着她，「话说回来我为什么要和你说这件事。」  
  
「因为我是你的政治顾问。」多萝西尝着他的苹果馅饼。  
  
「但是这不是政治。只是我的一个新朋友。」  
  
「他是做什么的？」  
  
「我不知道。」吉姆在手里敲着对方的墨水笔，「在附近上班的银行家或者律师什么的吧。」  
  
「他知道你是MP吗？」  
  
「不，我告诉他我是报社主编。」  
  
多萝西抬头的速度快得令人震惊。  
  
「那是谎言。」  
  
「那不是谎言，我曾经是。」  
  
「为什么你要说谎如果你只是想交一个新朋友？」  
  
吉姆半张着嘴和她对视了几秒，然后转身戴上自己的眼镜，「我必须要去写文章了。」

  
汉弗莱经历了一个极度糟糕的周三。  
  
他的大臣在同僚的建议下试图绕过他推行一项新的政令。简直是异想天开。汉弗莱想如果不是自己这些日子没有出现在餐厅吃午餐对方也不会有这种卑鄙的可乘之机。总之这个野心勃勃的阴谋让他不得不利用周三和周四的午休时间和别的部门秘书预约紧急会面。好在Jumbo是他的老朋友，汉弗莱谈完要事就先行离开。这让他有了一个小时的时间去外面见一下他的，他必须得停止用这个词了，见一下那个新朋友。  
  
幸运的是对方还在那里。因为温度升高的原因，白色的衬衣外只穿了件灰色的马甲，依旧坐在那里对着膝盖上的文件涂涂改改。汉弗莱调整了下领带，以一种佯装随意的态度走了过去。  
  
对方过于专注地在纸上写着什么，一时并没有听到他的脚步。一直到汉弗莱的身影遮挡住对方享受的日光，才困惑地戴着眼镜抬起头来。  
  
「啊，」他朝他微笑，虎牙在阳光下闪闪发光，「我还以为我弄丢你了。」  
  
「我有个非常繁忙的星期三。」汉弗莱接受他的邀请坐下，「我很抱歉。」  
  
「不，我理解。」对方念念不忘他的间谍身份，「特殊任务是吧？」  
  
「不，常规任务。」汉弗莱心情愉悦地打量着他，「你每天都在这里吗？」  
  
「不，只是最近这段日子。」对方告诉他，「为了躲避我的助理。」  
  
「那个铁娘子？」  
  
「那个铁娘子。」男人想起什么地看着他，「现在怎么办。我没有馅饼了。你想我去Subway给你买三明治吗？」  
  
「不，我恨那个。」汉弗莱看着他手上的东西，「你在忙什么？」  
  
「只是文件工作。」  
  
「我可以……？」  
  
「啊不，你不会喜欢的。都是些批评政府的文章。」男人试探地看着他，「你是做什么的？」  
  
「我在附近的办公楼工作。」  
  
「是的你说过了。你具体是做什么工作的？」  
  
汉弗莱认真地看着他，「我是个俄罗斯间谍。」  
  
对方用他拿笔的手背朝汉弗莱的肩膀轻打了一下。  
  
「不，严肃点。」男人笑道，「你到底是做什么的？」  
  
「我做一些文书工作。」  
  
「真的？那我们算是同行了。」对方意外地看看他，「你不会是那个专门写经济文章骗人的专家戴斯蒙吧？」  
  
「哦不，他是个愚蠢的老傻瓜。」汉弗莱说，「我不写文章。我只审阅文章。」  
  
对方被成功劝说地将文件交给他。然后一言不发地看着他。  
  
「你感觉怎么样？」  
  
「非常好。」汉弗莱诚实地说，「但是需要更强有力的观点。」  
  
「是的我知道。那是我为什么来这里。」男人失望地看着前方的草坪，「试着找点灵感。」  
  
「你找到了吗？」  
  
「不。」他转头看向汉弗莱，目光柔和地像一汪湖水，「但是我找到了你。」  
  
汉弗莱想对方大概只是随口说了这样一句话。但是他真心请求对方不要再这样做了。  
  
「或许我可以帮你。」汉弗莱说，「从另一个角度入手，或许进行的更顺利一些。」  
  
「你想帮我写这个？」  
  
「我可以试一下。如果你不介意。」  
  
「当然我不介意。我怎么会介意。」对方兴奋地看着他，「如果你能帮我从这个解脱出来，我告诉你……」  
  
他苦恼而认真地思索了一会，「我告诉你，我会做任何你想让我做的事。」  
  
「那非常慷慨。」汉弗莱限制住自己忽然爆发的脑洞，「但是我认为一次晚餐就足够了。」  
  
「你不会是说那种需要预约的皇家餐厅吧。」对方郑重其事地说，「我告诉你一个编辑可付不起那个。」  
  
「哦不，只要有法国小牛排和拉弗尔红酒的普通餐厅就可以。」  
  
「普通餐厅可没有法国小牛排和拉弗尔红酒。」  
  
汉弗莱困惑地抬头，「那他们有什么？」  
  
对方不可思议地看着他。

  
「伯纳德，你的新任务。」  
  
伯纳德看着忽然被甩在自己桌上的文件夹。他的上司刚与别人吃过午餐，心情不错地站在他的办公桌前。  
  
「这是什么？」伯纳德翻阅着手中的文件。  
  
「是一份报纸文章。」他的上司和蔼可亲地看着他，「完成它。」  
  
「为什么我，汉弗莱爵士？」伯纳德茫然地问。  
  
「因为它不值得我的时间。」汉弗莱爵士收敛起脸上的笑容，「还有什么问题，伯纳德？」  
  
「我认为其他人或许可以更好地完成这份工作，汉弗莱爵士。」  
  
「不，你是最好的。」汉弗莱爵士器重地拍拍他的肩膀，「没有人比你更好。」  
  
「但是我是大臣的秘书，不是你的秘书。」  
  
汉弗莱爵士显然没有真的听懂这个句子。他像一尊石像一样僵硬而机械地转过身，苍老疲倦地开口，「你刚才说什么？」  
  
「我……」伯纳德在对方释放的眼神伤害下闭上嘴巴，「你什么时候需要，汉弗莱爵士？」  
  
「越快越好。这是你的首要任务。」  
  
「是的，汉弗莱爵士。」伯纳德拿起桌上的另一份文件，「你想要过目一下下周五在下院的质询会吗，你会和反对党的影子大臣……」  
  
「我不需要你教我怎么应对下院质询，伯纳德。」汉弗莱残忍地打断他，「去完成你的文章。现在。」  
  
「是的，汉弗莱爵士。」  
  
伯纳德走到门口的时候，对方又忽然把他叫住。  
  
「伯纳德，我下周有一个非常重要的会面。」汉弗莱爵士极其严肃地叮嘱他，「请务必管好你的大臣让他不要在下周给我重新上演这周三发生的事情。」  
  
「是的，汉弗莱爵士。」伯纳德在自己的日程本上记下备忘，「下周的哪一天？」  
  
「每一天！」  
  
「我认为我们对彼此有点好感。」  
  
吉姆坐在下院狭窄拥挤的绿色座椅上，多萝西坐在他的旁边。他们被迫需要听完这场长达两个小时关于是否应该立法禁止喂鸽子的公共表决。  
  
「我是独身主义者，吉姆。」多萝西面容平静地直视前方。他们早就学会如何用交谈政务的表情来交流彼此无聊的日常生活。  
  
「我不是说你，多萝西。」吉姆严肃地说，「我是说，他。」  
  
他忍不住将对方帮他改文章的事情告诉了多萝西。以及他们可能会有的晚餐。以及苹果馅饼。他不确定多萝西是那个正确的人，但是他并没有太多选择。  
  
「他喜欢你。」多萝西给他结论。  
  
「真的？」吉姆压低声音地看着正在发表讲话的党首，「为什么他会喜欢我，真没道理。」  
  
「你给他排了45分钟的苹果馅饼！」多萝西看他一眼。  
  
「但是他不知道。所以不可能是因为这个。」  
  
「或者他是个俄罗斯间谍。」  
  
「他不是。他没有俄国口音。」  
  
「谁说俄罗斯间谍一定有俄国口音。」  
  
「如果不考虑口音的话，我感觉你是俄罗斯间谍的可能更大。」  
  
「我或许是。」多萝西坦言，「如果他们没有改变的话。」  
  
吉姆震惊地转头看她，「你不是讲真的吧。」  
  
「他叫什么？」  
  
「我不知道。」  
  
「他做什么的？」  
  
「他说在附近的办公楼做文书工作。」  
  
「这里全部都是办公楼。恕我直言这个议会大厅也是办公楼。」多萝西面无表情地提醒他，「唐宁街也是办公楼。」  
  
「你想说什么？」  
  
「没什么。如果你想找个一夜情的对象的话，继续。」多萝西面带笑容地对着议长讲话鼓着掌，「记住不要拍照，不要口他，永远带避孕套。他可能有艾滋。」  
  
吉姆用文件挡住自己惊吓过度的脸，「为什么你要说这么可怕的话？」  
  
「因为我是你的政治顾问。」

汉弗莱在周一中午把那份耗费了伯纳德整个周末的文稿交到对方手上。  
  
「哦，你已经完成了！」对方放下手上的公文包，坐在他的身边，「你怎么做到的？」  
  
「举手之劳。」汉弗莱得意地摊摊手。  
  
「真不可思议。」对方把文稿放在腿上，在包里翻找着自己的眼镜，「我或许需要几分钟，可以吗？」  
  
「多久都可以。」汉弗注视着远处几个在喷泉边拍照的国际游客。  
  
「这是，完美。」对方在大概五分钟之后开口，不可思议地打量着汉弗莱的侧脸，「完美。你一定花了很多时间吧？」  
  
「不多。」汉弗莱实话实说。  
  
「我不敢相信这个。你不是真的对吧，」对方笑着说，「我从没在其他地方见过你。」  
  
「是的，我相信你可以在伦敦街头随意闲逛遇见另一个人。」汉弗莱侧首，「那是多大的概率，八百万分之一？」  
  
「我是说，你是谁？」对方摘下自己的眼镜，「你就这么出现，给我笔，给我三明治，帮我改稿子，你有什么目的？」  
  
「一个人就不能毫无目的的做一些事情吗？」  
  
「那就是我的问题。」他严肃地看着汉弗莱，「我有一个问题。」  
  
「什么问题？」  
  
「我有这么一个朋友。我们挺喜欢对方的。」他说，「但是他不愿意告诉我他的名字，也不愿意告诉我的工作。为什么他要这样做？」  
  
「或许他有一个眼里容不得沙子的上司，」汉弗莱垂下眼睛，「所以他不能走错任何一步。」  
  
「或者他有一个眼里容不得沙子的妻子，」对方回答，「所以他不能走错任何一步。」  
  
「或者丈夫。」  
  
「丈夫？」对方不敢置信地看着他。  
  
「是的。丈夫。」汉弗莱事不关己地分析，「这里是伦敦，很有可能不是吗？」  
  
对方就这么震惊地看了他良久。汉弗莱想这个答案一定让他心碎了。虽然他掩饰地很好，但还是在缓解尴尬的假笑后讲不出话地陷入沉默，只是坐在那里焦虑得玩着手指。  
  
他们僵持了一会。  
  
「是汉弗莱。」  
  
「汉弗莱？」对方露出讶异的神色。「那是一个真名吗？」  
  
「是的。你呢？」  
  
「是吉姆。」  
  
「吉姆？」  
  
「是的，吉姆。」对方看着他，「没有姓氏。我可不会给你机会去特工网络里搜索我的个人信息。」  
  
「不。」汉弗莱微笑，「我认为保持一点神秘感不是坏事。」  
  
「那你的工作呢？」  
  
「你会知道的。」汉弗莱停顿了一下，「当时机成熟。」  
  
「你的上司呢？」  
  
「我不能谈他。」  
  
「不不。你不需要告诉我名字。只是告诉我他对你做了什么。」自称吉姆的男人看着他，目光几乎带着几分悲悯，「我只是认为你需要和人谈一谈，汉弗莱。」  
  
他叫他汉弗莱，像叫了无数次。  
  
「不一定和我，可以同任何人。」他不确定地看着汉弗莱防备性眯起来的眼睛，「你的朋友，家人，心理医生。任何人。」  
  
「为什么我要那样做？」  
  
「因为，」他欲言又止地看着汉弗莱，句子在口腔滚动许久，「因为你看起来很累，汉弗莱。」  
  
他看着汉弗莱僵硬起来的表情，「何况我只是个不入流的报社编辑，根本造不成什么伤害不是吗？」  
  
「谁知道呢，」汉弗莱耸耸肩，「你或许是首相呢。」  
  
「告诉我，汉弗莱。」对方真挚地看着他。「我想要帮忙。」  
  
汉弗莱甚至不知道从何说起。于是他从最开始说起。从他从牛津毕业开始。  
  
他告诉他自己如何发挥失误地被派去了苏格兰的分部，而苏格兰杂碎吃起来就和真的狗屎没什么两样（吉姆试图在这里开口但是忍住了）。他告诉他他如何在一次会议上见到自己的上司，而那改变了他的整个人生轨迹。他告诉他对方如何把自己从苏格兰调回伦敦，怎样教导他那些支撑他走到今天的东西。他告诉他那个人如何力排众议地给他升了职，而那个行为现在看起来更像是一种流放。  
  
他告诉他他在遭受了连续三年的冷遇后开始反思自己做错了什么，但是他发现自己什么错都没有。他坚信他的每一个句子，从不怀疑，永不辩驳。他将那些句子刻进自己的大脑，连根拔起那些他从出生就根深蒂固相信的东西。他做每一件对方让他做的事情，正义的邪恶的，严肃的荒诞的，他从未让他失望。之后他意识到这就是那个问题。他的上司只是想找一个工具人来处理这些他不愿亲自去处理的事情，而他也得到了他今天所拥有的东西。他的上司不欠他任何事。他只是不再需要他了。  
  
他告诉他他花了很长一段时间接受被抛弃的结果。当他终于决定去找寻职场外的可能性时他的上司又物尽其用地给了他一个可以发挥余热的秘书。而那个秘书也让他感到无止尽的愤怒。对方愚蠢的无可救药，满脑子的理想情怀，努力而渴望地想要从他那里真的学点什么。汉弗莱甚至不知道怎么面对他。他让汉弗莱看到另一个自己，那个年轻的他，在苏格兰的他。  
  
「我认为我知道他想要我做什么，」汉弗莱盯着对面哈罗德百货玻璃橱窗的人体模特，「我只是不知道那对他是好的。」  
  
他没有用名字，他只是用他。两个他。但是对方听的非常明白。他理所当然，十分安静地听完了这一切。  
  
「你认为他会变成你。」吉姆的声音温柔得不可思议。  
  
「如果他足够努力的话，是的。」  
  
「而你认为那不好。」他看着他。  
  
「不。我不知道。」汉弗莱疲倦地摇摇头，「为什么我应该知道？」  
  
「因为你在乎他。」  
  
「不，我不在乎。」汉弗莱沉沉地说，「我只是，sick of it。」  
  
吉姆严肃又困惑地凝视着他，一副毫无预料又无从下手的样子。他抬起手尝试去做一个抚慰的动作，但最终只是落在了汉弗莱背后的长椅上。  
  
「你会怎样做，汉弗莱，」吉姆问他，「如果你遇到苏格兰的那个自己，你想和他说什么？」  
  
「买一些股票。多置点房产。」  
  
「不。」吉姆凑近了些盯着他，「你真的想对他说什么？」  
  
汉弗莱思索了一会。相当长的一会。  
  
「努力工作。」他最终说，言辞简略却用了他三十年的时间，「但是珍惜家庭。」  
  
「你应该告诉她，汉弗莱。」对方像终于找到正确答案一样拍拍汉弗莱的腿，「告诉她你很抱歉，而她会原谅你。人们总是比我们想象的更容易原谅对方。」  
  
「那会让我重新得到上司的重用吗？」  
  
「这无关于你的上司，汉弗莱。你不能改变你上司的心意。」吉姆凝视着他，声音饱含神父的关怀，「是关于你。你必须原谅自己，接纳自己，找回那些被你上司扔掉的东西，所以你才能摆脱他的阴影再前进。」  
  
「摆脱他的阴影再前进。」汉弗莱咀嚼着他的句子，「How？」  
  
「为什么你不打个电话给她呢？」吉姆指指汉弗莱握在手里，快要被折成两半的手机。  
  
汉弗莱在当晚九点给自己的前妻发了一封，足够真诚又不至于太过煽情的问候短信。他几乎是在发出去的第一秒就收到了回复。以及是的，她原谅了他。甚至为过去的一切向他道歉。汉弗莱不懂事情怎么会解决得如此轻易。而它事实上就是如此轻易。人们比自己想象中的更容易原谅他人。  
  
他在当天沐浴后特意称了下体重，他可以感到有什么东西在身体里消失了。  
  
那些长久以来追赶着他不敢回头的东西，那些沉得像铅的东西。

  
他们在那天交换了手机号。由于吉姆明目张胆地给了他一个Russian Spy的备注，对方现在回他的每一条短信都坚持要用Yes,Prime Minister结尾。这毫无意义的调侃却让吉姆感到无上幸福，导致他最近时常在首相讲话的时候望着对方陷入沉思。反正他们现在的关系就是这样，中午出来吃个东西，吐槽下自己的老板和秘书。多萝西在他第八次，大概第九次在党首身边掏出手机对着屏幕傻笑后终于决定说些嘲讽之外的话。  
  
「你知道这会毁了你吧？」她坐在吉姆背后的长椅上，压低声音凑近他的后颈，「为什么你不直接约他出去？」  
  
「我约了。」  
  
「你什么？」  
  
「我说我约了，」吉姆转过头看她，「皇家餐厅，周四晚上。」  
  
「你周五早上有质询会！」  
  
「我知道。」  
  
「你不可以等到周五晚上或者周末吗。」  
  
「我不能。」  
  
「为什么？」多萝西瞪着他的后脑，「你周五晚上没有约会。」  
  
「那我们可以再约一次。」吉姆恬不知耻地回应她。  
  
「发生了什么？」她忧心忡忡地看着他，「他在公园给了你一个爽上天的口活吗？」  
  
「嘿，公众场合！」吉姆和因为听到那个词语而虎躯一震马丁赔着笑容，然后不可思议地瞪着多萝西，「你在说什么？」  
  
「我说他给了你一个……」  
  
「我听到你。」吉姆差点去捂她的嘴，同时确认议长没有看到他们的窃窃私语，「他没有。我们是绅士的交往。」  
  
「绅士可不会在周四晚上丢下工作去约炮。」  
  
「不是约炮。只是一个晚餐。」吉姆向她保证，「我不会喝酒。我不会夜不归宿。我向你保证。」  
  
「我对这件事有一种非常不好的预感。」  
  
「你对任何事都有不好的预感，亲爱的。」吉姆安慰她，「他是一位牛津绅士。你会喜欢他的。」  
  
「你知道他的名字了吗？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「他的工作？」  
  
「差不多。他和我讲了不少呢。」  
  
「还有什么？」  
  
「没什么。我们短暂地离别拥抱了一下。」  
  
「为什么你们分别要拥抱？」  
  
「因为他当时看起来很悲伤。」吉姆回忆，「我只是想安慰他。」  
  
「他拥抱的时候碰你下面了吗？」  
  
「看在老天的份上！」吉姆转头警告她，「他是一个体面的绅士，不是什么饥渴的老色鬼。」  
  
「你要怎么确定后面那部分，」多萝西嫌弃地看着他，「你自己就是个饥渴的老色鬼。」  
  
「多萝西！」  
  
「Order！」右上方的议长忍无可忍地拍拍麦克风。「我们可以听见你，哈克先生！Order！」

  
「一级警报！」汉弗莱爵士的私人秘书格拉汉从二楼走廊风风火火地跑回他们的大办公室，「一级警报！」  
  
「一级警报？」伯纳德不可思议地看了楼下一眼，之后毛骨悚然地呆在那里，「哦我的上帝！」  
  
他看见自己的上司汉弗莱爵士，正穿着大概是他最贵的西装，系着可能和他那套西装等价的领带，满面春风地走进DAA的大楼，和大厅里的每一个人说着早安。而所有人也都面带笑容地躲避着这个行走的暴风中心，伯纳德试图绕路逃回自己的办公室，但是他的震惊延误了时机。汉弗莱爵士用一个邀请的手势把他领回了自己的办公室。  
  
「我看起来怎么样，伯纳德？」他的上司没有和他说早上好，他问他看起来怎么样。  
  
「你看起来很好，汉弗莱爵士。」  
  
「很好是什么意思，伯纳德？」汉弗莱爵士睥睨着他。  
  
「意思是很好，汉弗莱爵士。」伯纳德控制着自己的嘴。  
  
「多好？」他的上司坐进桌后的椅子，神情倨傲地看着他，「一到十。」  
  
伯纳德不会说这是自己遇见的最难的问题，但是它绝对是最危险的，「我会给9.5，汉弗莱爵士。因为没有人是十。」  
  
「你有长进伯纳德。」汉弗莱爵士满意地看着他，「我今晚有一个非常重要的见面。」  
  
「是的汉弗莱爵士。但是容我提醒你周五早上的质询会。」伯纳德打开随身携带的文件夹，「当然我相信你已经了然于心不会出现任何问题。」  
  
「是的，我会出现的。」汉弗莱爵士浏览着桌子上的晨报，「为什么你不念一下问题呢，伯纳德？」  
  
「是的，汉弗莱爵士。你会在周五早上十点与反对派的影子大臣吉…」  
  
「读重点伯纳德，问题是什么。」  
  
「是的，汉弗莱爵士。」  
  
事情进行得非常顺利，汉弗莱爵士甚至对第二个问题的回答方式提了一些建议。伯纳德读到第三个问题的时候对方的手机忽然传来一条短信。那摧毁了每一件事。  
  
他的上司先是勾着嘴角凝视着那条短信提示，然后把它丢到一边。大概过了十几秒又拿过来把它点开，花了完全超过它应有的阅读时间读完后又开始翻阅收件箱里的历史记录，用着同样远超应有的阅读时间的时间浏览着里面的每一条短信。  
  
「汉弗莱爵士，你想要我停下吗？」伯纳德看着对方编写短信的动作。  
  
「不继续伯纳德。我有在听。」  
  
然后是第二条短信。第三条短信。伯纳德读完所有的问题时大概已经第十条了。  
  
「汉弗莱爵士…」  
  
「是的。」他的上司神情愉悦地看着他，「那是全部吗？」  
  
「是的。我建议你有机会还是阅读一份摘要，汉弗莱爵士。」伯纳德把文件放在桌上，打算全身而退，「我已经用红笔标记了。」  
  
「是的放在这里吧伯纳德。」汉弗莱爵士向他点头，又想起什么地叫住他，「对了伯纳德，我想谢谢你，为我做的一切。」  
  
「我做错什么了吗，汉弗莱爵士？」  
  
「不，你什么都没有做错。是我。」汉弗莱爵士遗憾地看着他，「我有一些情绪问题，伯纳德。」  
  
「是的汉弗莱爵士。」  
  
「你不需要赞同。」  
  
「抱歉汉弗莱爵士。」  
  
「我还在调整中，伯纳德。」他的上司真诚地说，「但是我想感谢你在过去几个月为我做的一切。」  
  
「你要离开DAA了吗，汉弗莱爵士？」  
  
「不。」汉弗莱爵士微笑地摇头，「我只是在原谅自己。接纳自己。找回我失去的东西。摆脱阴影再前进。」  
  
「哦那是《曼彻斯特》的台词。」伯纳德想到自己一星期前刚看完这部电影。  
  
「是吗？」  
  
「是的，讲了一个男的失去家庭后去当水管工最后变成gay的故事。 」  
  
哦，shit。伯纳德看着自己上司由晴转阴的面容，差点咬了自己的舌尖，「我先去忙了汉弗莱爵士。」  
  
他望着门外一堆对他充满期待的同僚，无以为报地在人群里举起手腕，「额……每个人和我对表，现在是九点十五分，从现在开始两个小时，要命的就别进那个办公室。」  


吉姆坐在他们预留的餐桌后面，极度焦虑地。他穿着那身用多萝西的话，对GAY具有极度诱惑力的三件套西装，喷着多萝西给他买避孕套时候顺便买的神奇香水，吉姆真心希望这一切除了让他坐在那里被三个男服务员抛了媚眼外真的起点什么神奇的作用。之后他看见了汉弗莱，带着他的大衣面带微笑地朝着自己的位置走过来。  
  
吉姆向老天祈祷自己不要像个饥渴的老色鬼一样起反应。  
  
之后对方坐了下来，红色的口袋巾正好停在桌上那株玫瑰上方。  
  
「晚上好，」汉弗莱向他微笑，意味深长地加重着称呼，「Prime minister.」  
  
于是吉姆像一个饥渴的老色鬼一样起了反应。  
  
他拿过桌上的餐巾以尽量优雅的方式铺在自己的大腿，餐厅侍者走过来为他们点餐，「我倾向你叫我吉姆。」  
  
汉弗莱不受所动地翻着菜单，「我倾向叫你Prime Minister，Prime Minister。」  
  
吉姆看了眼侍者朝他确认的目光，尴尬地换了话题，「你的一天怎么样，汉弗莱？」  
  
「不错。我还看了部电影。」汉弗莱轻描淡写地说，「关于一个男人失去家庭后去当水管工最后变成gay的故事。」  
  
「那是什么烂电影？」  
  
「我认为它的名字是《曼彻斯特》。」  
  
「我不认为我们在说同一部电影，汉弗莱。」吉姆严肃地说，「《曼彻斯特》是关于爱和治愈的故事。关于一个人怎样从过去的伤痛里战胜自己重新开始的故事。」  
  
「为什么同一部电影有这么大的区别？」汉弗莱神情复杂地合上菜单。  
  
「一千个人有千个哈姆雷特。或许我应该带你再看一遍 」  
  
「或许你应该。」汉弗莱朝他笑笑，「你的一天怎么样？ 」  
  
「很好。」吉姆愉快地说，「我明天有个重要的会议。我的助手逼我今天下午提前背完那些问题。 」  
  
「你背完了吗？」  
  
「不，我说她有一个包裹需要签收溜走了。」吉姆得意地说，「那是唯一能让她离开办公室的办法。」  
  
「哦女人。」汉弗莱拿过侍者倒好的拉弗尔红酒，向他举杯。  
  
「干杯，汉弗莱。」吉姆心潮澎湃地看着他，「我都不记得上次和人约会是什么时候了。」  
  
汉弗莱在灯下看着他，「你怎么定义我们今天的约会？」  
  
「我不知道。」吉姆也看着他，「你怎么定义？」  
  
「友谊？」  
  
「只是友谊？」  
  
「还有什么？」  
  
「你知道什么。」吉姆眼神暧昧。  
  
「我不知道。」汉弗莱耸耸肩膀。  
  
「别这样对我汉弗莱，我不擅长做这个。」吉姆看着朝他们走来的餐厅侍者，不自觉地压低声音，「如果你想听人当众告白的话你会失望的。」  
  
「那你打算什么时候告白？」汉弗莱问他，和他一样的小声。  
  
「在人少一点的地方或许。」吉姆看着为他们加完水的服务员，「没有这些多余的Waiter。」  
  
「如果我也不在会有帮助吗？」  
  
「你不能不在，汉弗莱。」吉姆说，「你是主人公。」  
  
「我是吗？」  
  
「你不可能这么迟钝吧。我已经表现的够明显了。」  
  
汉弗莱假装惊讶地眨眨眼睛，「真的，你做了什么？」  
  
「我……」吉姆想了下，尴尬地抿抿嘴，「目前还没有。以后会做。」  
  
「你打算怎么做？」汉弗莱擦拭着自己的刀叉。  
  
「你想我怎么做？」  
  
「你不能把每个问题都提回给我，Prime Minister」  
  
吉姆感觉心脏一震，只想求他别再这样喊他了，「我会做你想我做的事情，那是我的答案，汉弗莱。」  
  
对方只是意味深长地看着他笑。  
  
「抱歉，我没有和男人的经验。」吉姆徒劳地解释，「如果是女人的话反而简单一点。」  
  
「真的？你有什么女人的经验？」汉弗莱好笑地托住脸颊，神色尽是好奇。  
  
「不多。」吉姆说，「我和一个律师女友同居了七年。没有人比我更知道怎么和律师吵架。」  
  
「那你应该去下院。」汉弗莱想都不想地说。  
  
「你也这么认为吗？」吉姆意外地看着他。  
  
「为什么你们没有结婚？」  
  
「我不知道。」吉姆切割着自己盘子里的小牛排，絮絮叨叨地回忆，「就好像我没有想过结婚，她没有想过结婚。之后她想结婚，我不想。当我想结婚的时候，她已经离开我了。像一个火车，如果你错过了，你错过了。 」  
  
「为什么你不想和她结婚。」汉弗莱咽下咀嚼的东西，喝了口酒，「你们在一起七年了。」  
  
「只是感觉哪里不太对。」吉姆说，「可能我没有那么爱她。」  
  
「哦。」汉弗莱向他举杯，「感谢诚实。」  
  
「你呢？」吉姆问他，「告诉我。」  
  
「没什么。」汉弗莱叹了口气，「你知道婚姻怎么回事。 」  
  
「不，我不知道。」  
  
「……」  
  
「它是怎么回事？」  
  
「它很好。」汉弗莱低微而困难地形容，「但是当它结束的时候……」  
  
「糟糕？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「你还爱她吗，汉弗莱？」  
  
「不。我只爱我自己。」汉弗莱语气冰冷地说，「我是世界上最爱自己的人。」  
  
「那不是真的，汉弗莱。」吉姆严肃地否定他，过了会又笑出他的虎牙，「我才是世界上最爱自己的人。」  
  
他们像所有陷入恋爱中的傻瓜一样只要看着对方就可以笑出来。  
  
「所以，」汉弗莱单纯想听些赞美地问他，「为什么我？」  
  
「那篇文章。」  
  
「那篇文章？」  
  
「是的，你帮我的那篇文章。」吉姆从盘子里抬起头，饱含爱意地看着他，「我带回家后仔细读了一遍。我认为我们是天生一对。我从没遇见和我想法这么一样的人。」  
  
汉弗莱不太确定地看着他，「……就这样？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「没有其他的？」  
  
「不。」吉姆郑重地说，「这一点就够了不是吗？」

  
「你确定你不能请我进去喝点咖啡吗？」  
  
吉姆把车停在伦敦郊区的一栋别墅面前。那是个不错的社区，拥有保安执勤，林荫绿道以及会车环岛喷泉等一系列富人社区应该拥有的东西。他们都没有喝太多的酒，整场晚餐都聊得非常开心。理论上汉弗莱应该在他停车后请他进去喝点什么东西，之后发生一些晚安吻之类的事情。  
  
但是他没有。汉弗莱只是坐在副驾上对他礼貌微笑，「我非常感谢你今天的晚餐。但是……或许下一次。」  
  
「你真的喜欢吊人胃口是不是。」吉姆敲着自己的方向盘，「你就像一个谜题，汉弗莱。」  
  
「一个谜题？」  
  
「是的。」吉姆看着仪表盘上五颜六色的灯，以及外面昏暗的林荫车道，「首先是你的名字，之后你的工作，说起来我至今还不知道那个呢。」  
  
「我不认为我们赶时间，不是吗。」汉弗莱拿过放在后座的外套，「我们不需要一天内做完所有事情。」  
  
「是的，我们是。」吉姆盯着他，然后想起什么地解开安全带，「对了，我有东西给你。」  
  
「什么？」汉弗莱看着他伸手在后座摸索的动作。  
  
「不确定你会喜欢。」吉姆提过一个放在角落的袋子，从里面掏出一个黑色的礼盒，「是一个礼物。」  
  
「礼物？」汉弗莱看着他手上的礼盒，「为什么你刚才在餐厅不拿出来？」  
  
「我不是那一种人，汉弗莱。」吉姆不好意思地说，「打开它。」  
  
汉弗莱扯开上面的丝带，盒子里面是一条品质高端，拥有复古花纹的深色围巾。  
  
「它很漂亮。」汉弗莱赞叹。  
  
汉弗莱没有说谎，他是真的觉得很漂亮。它精致，典雅，含蓄，就像他自己会在商店里挑选出来的围巾一样讨他喜欢。  
  
「所以你喜欢它。」吉姆松了口气，用他令人怀念的蓝眼睛注视着汉弗莱。  
  
「是的，我喜欢它。」汉弗莱神经质地坐在那里，沉默了令人煎熬的漫长时间。「但是我不能接受它。」  
  
「为什么，汉弗莱？」吉姆一下子担心起来，「我做错了什么？」  
  
「不是你的错，是我的错。」  
  
「不不不，别说这句话。」吉姆急切地打断他，「那句话意味着我已经出局了，我不想出局。告诉我汉弗莱，我哪里做错了？我可以改。」  
  
「那篇文章。」汉弗莱艰难地看着他，语气充满英勇就义的悲壮，「我没有写那篇文章。」  
  
「什么？」吉姆讶异地问。  
  
「是的。我一个字都没有写。」汉弗莱濒死一般地咬着牙，「是我的助理。」  
  
「汉弗莱，」吉姆不可置信地看着他，「为什么你不早点告诉我？」  
  
「告诉你什么，他的联系方式？」  
  
「不。」吉姆拧上驾驶位上的钥匙，关上车子里亮的刺眼的灯光，「我根本没有怎么读那篇文章，汉弗莱。」  
  
「那你为什么要那样说？」  
  
「我不能说我只是觉得你很英俊吧。」吉姆尴尬地解释。  
  
「为什么不？」汉弗莱凝视着他。  
  
「你或许认为我只是想和你上床呢。」吉姆烦恼地看着他。  
  
汉弗莱弯了下嘴角，「你想吗？」  
  
吉姆清了下喉咙，看着他凑过来的脸，「汉弗莱……」  
  
「你想要吗？」汉弗莱近距离地看进他的眼睛。  
  
吉姆感受到他鼻子喷来的气息，将答案包裹在一个极近温柔的亲吻里。

那是一个陷阱。吉姆可以非常肯定地这么说。  
  
那是一个陷阱，而他就那么掉了进去。他还是保持了那么一会理智，在对方的舌头缠住自己的时候。他坐在自己那辆为了更容易找到车位而选择的银色高尔夫里，对方在副驾上侧着身吻他。那是比他想象中要热烈太多的法式深吻，他们蹭着对方滚烫的脸庞，交错的唇间溢出喘息，空气里都是车载香水和汉弗莱颈后高级香皂的味道。正当吉姆鼓起勇气将手伸进对方的西服去碰碰那些用眼睛看不到的地方时，对方的手已经放在了他的裤链。  
  
「可以吗？」汉弗莱凝视着他。  
  
可以。当然可以，开什么玩笑。他身经百战，他控制得住场面。他几乎什么都想了一点在汉弗莱握住他的难题的时候，但除了对方的手可真冷外没有任何一件是真正重要的。他们就在车里，车子就在路上，随时都会有人从旁走过。吉姆觉得自己一定是疯了才会允许这种事情就这样发生。但是它发生了，汉弗莱跨到他的身上，相当熟练地放下了他的椅背，把他困在混乱、无法思考、欲望缠绕的狭窄空间。他的胸膛紧贴着他的胸膛，胯骨紧贴他的胯骨。事情就在那里失去了控制。  
  
他们交缠着彼此的身体，令人毛骨悚然地亲吻着彼此的耳侧与颈后，相当慢，相当精准地点燃了那些蛰伏已久的欲望。他们的阴茎隔着西裤磨蹭彼此，几乎是同一时间地变硬，变湿，变得难以忍受。  
  
「我可以碰你吗，汉弗莱？」吉姆在接吻的空隙问。  
  
「拜托。」汉弗莱皱着眉头这样说。  
  
他们在黑暗里摸索了一会，吉姆必须承认他从没拉过别的男人的裤链，对于怎样反方向把那个变大的东西完好无损地掏出来表现出相当得不熟练。最后还是汉弗莱伸手帮助了他。  
  
然后吉姆对他说了感谢，还说，「那可真大。」  
  
还说，「我从没做过这种事你可以对我宽容一点吗？」  
  
还说，「你认为外面的人如果路过可以看见我们吗？」  
  
然后握住他阴茎的手让他闭嘴了。汉弗莱握着他们两个的阴茎，他们的皮肤相触，那些潮湿，滚烫的皮肤让两个人都像被电到一样睁大眼睛，都觉得对方是自己见过的最美的男人。  
  
「汉弗莱。」吉姆望着对方停在那里的手腕，怯生生地问，「你不打算继续吗？」  
  
汉弗莱默不作声地端详着他，「你想要什么？」  
  
「我想要你。」  
  
「我的什么？」  
  
「你的手。」  
  
「只是手？」  
  
「汉弗莱……」吉姆看着对方缓缓露出的坏笑，考虑着应该掐他脖子还是吻他，最后屈服于对方手心里的东西，他选择了后者。  
  
「告诉我你想要什么。」汉弗莱从他的吻挣脱出来，偏执地看着他的眼睛，「说那个词。说出来。」  
  
吉姆犹豫了几秒，然后小心翼翼地脱下自己的绅士外套。  
  
「我想干你。」他不确定地挑挑眉毛，「你会让我干你吗？」  
  
汉弗莱笑着吻上他的唇，把自己的阴茎和吉姆的贴在一块儿，手指松松地环住开始套弄。汉弗莱表现出绝对的专业以及适当降低自己专业，避免事情太快结束的更上一层楼的贴心体验，除了他努力工作时没有忍下去的笑声外真的可以给到满分。  
  
「不好笑，汉弗莱。」吉姆哑着声音。他无处安放的手掌在汉弗莱的大腿摸来摸去。最终也没有挪到它们应该在的位置上。  
  
「你想怎么干？」汉弗莱兴趣盎然地打量他，用他那种就事论事的口吻，「我的手？」  
  
「不只那个。」  
  
「我的嘴？」  
  
「不只那个。」  
  
「那是什么？」  
  
「你知道什么。」  
  
「我不知道。」汉弗莱说，他停下手上的动作，「我可以慢下来。」  
  
「不别慢下来。」吉姆哀求他。「别慢下来。」  
  
「那告诉我。」  
  
吉姆紧闭眼睛，下了一会决心，「我不能。我不能说那个词。为什么你一定要听？」  
  
汉弗莱望着他，「因为你很淫荡而你知道。」  
  
「我不是。」吉姆想都不想地回答他。从没人说过他淫荡。你可以说他好色。但淫荡，天啊不。  
  
「你是。」汉弗莱的手指在他的龟头揉来揉去，弄得对方咝咝吸气，「你想要什么？」  
  
「……」吉姆恼怒又挫败地瞪着他，「我恨你汉弗莱。」  
  
「不你不恨。」汉弗莱似笑非笑地望着他。他贴住吉姆的身体，闭上眼睛开始感受。吉姆低低哼着，干脆用胳膊搂住汉弗莱的脖子把两人的脑袋贴在一起。整个过程异常粘稠并且结束得飞快。  
  
「我要到了。」汉弗莱闭着眼睛，加快着手上的动作。  
  
「你真下流汉弗莱。」吉姆看着他被情欲折磨的表情，「真下流。你会让我干你吗？」  
  
「我不会。」  
  
「但是我会。我会干你汉弗莱。我下一次就要干你。你这个下流的……」  
  
汉弗莱重重吻住他的嘴，之后吉姆射了出来，非常猛烈地。但是汉弗莱的手并没有停下。  
  
「不汉弗莱，」吉姆恐慌地起身去阻止对方的手，「停下来。」  
  
「我要到了。」汉弗莱把他牢牢按在椅背上，「我就要到了。」  
  
「停下来汉弗莱。停下来拜托。拜托！」  
  
汉弗莱对他们的阴茎又套弄了几下才最终爆发，那直接导致吉姆发出了一些他认为自己不应该发出的声音。而那响得要命。两个人的精液多的要命。汉弗莱甚至用了五张抽纸才将那些东西清理干净。  
  
他们沉默了漫长的时间，车里只有车载空调呼呼的暖风声。  
  
「你或许需要一条新领带。」汉弗莱坐回自己的座椅，打量着依旧躺在那里的吉姆。对方宿醉一般地用手臂挡着眼睛，倒是没有忘记整理好裤子。  
  
「你还好吗？」汉弗莱不太确定地问。  
  
「我很好。」吉姆声音虚弱地回答，他从驾驶位坐起来，调整着自己的椅背和左右后视镜。  
  
「你不喜欢？」汉弗莱看着他没有表情的侧脸。  
  
「不。我喜欢。」吉姆看他一眼，依旧没有什么表情，「那很好。」  
  
「那为什么你这个样子？」  
  
吉姆安静了半晌，眉心皱在一起。这可不妙。汉弗莱等候发落地坐在那里。  
  
「我很害怕汉弗莱。」他说。「我很害怕。你是那种只想跟人一夜情第二天就不认识对方的同性恋吗？」  
  
「我做了什么让你产生这种念头？」  
  
「每一件事。每一件事汉弗莱。」吉姆低声说，「我很害怕。」  
  
「害怕什么？」  
  
「如果你只是想和我约炮。」吉姆认真地说，「我会非常非常难过。」  
  
「谁给你那个权力了？」  
  
「什么权力？」  
  
「你五十多岁了，你不能用那种语气讲话了。」汉弗莱和路过他们的保安点头，模仿着对方的语气，「非常非常难过。你以为自己是谁，拉拉队的小女生吗？」  
  
「不，我不是。我希望我是。」吉姆笑了下，「那我可以大声说出我想要的一切东西。没有什么好顾虑的。」  
  
「你想要什么？」  
  
「我不能说。」吉姆垂着肩膀，「我五十多岁了，我不能说出来如果我想要什么东西，会吓跑他的。」  
  
「你甚至都不知道他是谁。」汉弗莱叹气。  
  
「但是我不能控制我的心。」  
  
「谁给你写的词？又一部爱情电影？」  
  
「别开我玩笑汉弗莱。别在这个时间。」吉姆执着又受伤地望着他，「我非常认真。」  
  
「我会非常认真考虑一下。」汉弗莱笑着去拿自己的大衣。  
  
「不你不能。」吉姆盯着他，「我需要答案，现在。」  
  
「现在？」  
  
「是的。」  
  
「你是说现在？」  
  
「是的现在。」  
  
「你才请我吃了一次晚餐你就想现在要答案。」汉弗莱茫然又不可置信地望着他，「我猜你追求女人的时候可比这个有耐心多了。」  
  
「女人可不会把手伸进我的裤子逼我说那些句子。」吉姆纠正他。  
  
「你说你喜欢而那很好。」汉弗莱中肯地指正。  
  
「汉弗莱……」吉姆将他楚楚可怜的蓝眼睛投向汉弗莱，其中释放的巨大能量让汉弗莱有那么几秒几乎要说见鬼的那就答应他吧。  
  
他在自己大脑发热之前开口，「你明晚有空吗，我有两张不错的歌剧票。」  
  
吉姆试探地看着他，「那是一个约会吗？」  
  
「不不，我只是想和你欣赏一下我们的邻国文化并进行一点艺术交流，你知道，纯粹学术的那种。」汉弗莱严肃地瞪着他，「当然它是一个约会。」  
  
吉姆兴奋地靠近他，「那是一个yes吗？」  
  
「它不是。」汉弗莱板着脸，「你不能今天就得到答案。你只是不能。」  
  
他们缠住对方又吻了一会，说了些类似「你应该赔我一条领带」以及「是你自己弄脏的」等等让人呕吐的情话才恋恋不舍地放对方离开，像所有陷入爱情的情侣一样。

  
周五的早晨下起了雨。

在九点的时候转成了大雨，雨滴以一种垂直下落的方式加入了大风而变成了斜向的六十度角。汉弗莱爵士痛恨雨天，鉴于那极有可能毁了他的西装与发型继而毁掉他的会议使他再度丢失在阿诺德爵士心里的印象分。  
  
伯纳德不得不对所有雨天都提起二百分的谨慎。但是汉弗莱爵士今天的心情很好。他围着一条看上去相当昂贵的围巾，一路哼着「I believe I can fly」的旋律走进那间不到万不得已都不会踏进的议会大楼。他们在一堆新进议员崇拜的目光里穿过人群，坐进他们二十分钟后就要开始质询的绿色座椅。  
  
「大臣，我并不想浪费你的时间。」汉弗莱爵士整理了下自己的领带，和坐在后面旁听的大臣汤姆解释，「你出现在这里的唯一原因是参考我如何应对这些烦人的下院质询，所以你可以在下周二的单独质询上顺利过关，所以我们可以顺利过关。」  
  
「我知道怎么应对这些反对党议员，汉弗莱。」汤姆不以为意地挑挑下巴，「看看他们。」  
  
那一看可真了不得。  
  
汉弗莱爵士转头的动作就像有人把他的脑袋打了下来一样，「那是谁？」  
  
「额，那是多罗西女士。我认为你们彼此认识。」伯纳德望着坐在对面质问席的两个人，「那个男人是反对党的影子农业大臣吉姆哈克。他会是今天的提问者。」  
  
「吉姆哈克？」汉弗莱爵士咬着牙槽，似乎受到了巨大的打击。他定定地瞪着那个男人好几秒，猛地转头看向伯纳德，「为什么你之前没有告诉我？」  
  
「……你没有问。」伯纳德望着自己上司迅速黑化的面容，语速飞快地补充，「你说你不需要我告诉你如何应对下院质询此外我不应该自作主张告诉你任何你不感兴趣的东西不是吗？」  
  
凛冬一般的沉默在他们之间蔓延。  
  
他们隔着议会大厅挤满了人的小客厅望着对面两人亲密无间地因为对方扯了扯自己的金发而旁若无人地用文件捶打着对方的肩膀。  
  
「他们是夫妻吗，」汤姆喝了口咖啡，意兴阑珊地评价，「感情可真好。」  
  
「我不认为他们是夫妻。大臣。」伯纳德小声说。  
  
「那他们一定睡过了。你不觉得吗？」  
  
「我认为他们只是朋友，大臣。」  
  
「你太年轻了，伯纳德。」汤姆拍拍前面人的肩膀，「你怎么看汉弗萊？」  
  
「嘿停下来。公共场合。」吉姆握住多萝西两只爆出血管的手腕，阻止她对自己的疯狂殴打，「我很抱歉。」  
  
「如果你再敢碰我的头发！」多萝西面容冰冷地摔下手上的文件。  
  
「我能怎么办。」吉姆笑出虎牙地看着她整理发型的动作，「我不能真的打你不是吗？」  
  
「我只是说出了事实，你这个把性欲当爱情的老色鬼！」多萝西看了眼已经坐在那里的汉弗莱，又看看自己的大臣，「现在闭上你的眼睛。」  
  
「为什么？」  
  
「你需要化一点妆。」多萝西从她那个巨大的公文包里掏出一个小型的化妆包，以一种不容抗拒的力度摆正吉姆闭上眼睛的脸。「我需要让你看起来没那么纵欲过度。」  
  
她挤出自己的遮瑕霜，用食指轻柔地抹在对方眼底。  
  
「你知道你不能让这些皱纹消失吧。」吉姆提醒她。  
  
「我相信D.A.A.的常任秘书也会做同样的事。你不能还没开始就输在这里。」多萝西用化妆刷为他的颧骨打着高光，「他是一个非常注重个人形象的人。」  
  
「我打算和他求婚。」吉姆继续他们开始殴打之前的话题。  
  
「与D.A.A.的常任秘书？」  
  
「不，和汉弗莱。」  
  
「那是D.A.A.的常任秘书。」多萝西停下动作。  
  
「不不，」吉姆笑着说，「他，那个俄罗斯间谍。」  
  
「他也叫汉弗莱吗？」  
  
「那是一个非常普遍的名字。」  
  
「也没那么普遍吧。」多萝西怀疑地看着他，「还有谁叫这个名字？」  
  
「不管怎样，我打算和他求婚了。」吉姆轻声说，「我打算下午去买戒指。」  
  
「你不觉得有点太快了吗？」多萝西换上小一点的刷子。  
  
「你或许没有注意到这一点，但是我五十岁了亲爱的。」吉姆告诉她，「我不能再浪费时间了。」  
  
「我怎么会没注意到这一点，这是你第二爱用的理由。」  
  
「第一是什么？」  
  
「得分情况。」多萝西面无表情地说，「如果是党内事务你会说我是报社主编，如果是报社事务你会说我是国会议员。」  
  
「你认为我应该买什么花？」吉姆无视她的嘲讽，「白玫瑰？我认为白玫瑰最合适。还有什么，郁金香？我还是觉得白玫瑰最好，我该买多少朵？」  
  
「你疯了。」多萝西拧开那管无色唇膏，没怎么顾虑地涂在对方嘴唇上，「他一定英俊得不可思议。」  
  
「他是。」吉姆睁开眼睛，看着自己的政治顾问兼私人化妆师，「我看起来怎么样？」  
  
他看起来好极了。多萝西得承认，她的大臣看起来好极了。他有一头柔软稳重的深褐色发卷，弧度圆润的脸庞与肩膀，整个人就像奢侈品商店卖的那些高昂却不浮夸的原木方桌一样耐看完美。更不用提那双俘获芳心的蓝眼睛，以及一笑就骗走无数选票的小虎牙。  
  
多萝西看了眼坐在对面西装革履，说她坚持单身主义完全是因为嫁不出去的汉弗莱爵士，带着炫耀心态地掏出手机，「我们应该照一张照片。」  
  
「好到那种程度吗？」吉姆喜笑颜开地看着她，「你这次会发到网络上吗？」  
  
「不，我只是需要让我妈妈知道我有规律的性生活。」多萝西调到自拍界面，「而且她喜欢你。」  
  
「那可真荣幸。让我拿着那个。」吉姆拿过多萝西手里努力伸长的手机，像往常拍照一样搂住她的肩膀。  
  
「你可以亲我右脸吗，」多萝西命令他，「我左脸比较好看。」  
  
「不太好吧。这是公共场合。」吉姆看了眼差不多坐满人的议会大厅。  
  
「这是你唯一可以为自己的优秀助理做的事情。」多萝西威胁他，「别想再让我去党首那里为你说谎。」  
  
「All right.」吉姆快速地啄了下她的右脸，然后因为没有抓拍好的角度不得已又啄了一下。  
  
他们以一种虚假的亲密姿态在漫射灯下机械旋转，试图找到一个不会让两个人的脸庞都显得过大的角度。  
  
然后那个手机忽然被甩出去好几米，稳稳砸中了刚好路过的党首脑袋。  
  
吉姆以一种看到鬼的眼神拽住多萝西去捡手机的胳膊，「那是汉弗莱。」  
  
「是的，汉弗莱阿普比，D.A.A.的常任秘书。」多萝西看看吉姆震惊到合不上的嘴，又看看汉弗莱冰冷不肯直视他们的目光，顿时瞪大了妆容浓厚的双眼，「操！」  
  
那是一个相当常规的质询会。伯纳德会这样说。像过去每一年的质询会一样，反对党议员针对部门内的金额使用与报备情况进行常规性的质询。除了汉弗莱爵士冰冷如霜的面容与对方议员极度忧虑的目光外并没有什么不同。  
  
「我认为你们认识彼此。」议长在安抚下议会大厅嘈杂的人声后，为今天的质询做着开场。「是吧？」  
  
「是的我们是。」吉姆这样说。  
  
「不我们不。」汉弗莱这样说。  
  
「所以你们认识还是不认识？」议长迷惑地看看他们。  
  
吉姆看着对方高昂的面孔，缓解尴尬地说，「我们不。我认识他，他不认识我。」  
  
「这位是反对党来自伯明翰选区的议员吉姆哈克。」议长为他们做着介绍，「这位是D.A.A.的常任秘书汉弗莱爵士。我认为我们可以开始了？」  
  
「是的，我们可以。」汉弗莱摆出对战的姿态。  
  
那是非常常规的质询，至少在屋顶花园的问题出现之前。  
  
「请容许我提问，」吉姆扶了下自己的眼镜，「这个屋顶花园的具体面积是多少？」  
  
「我相信近似数字是6800平方英尺，」汉弗莱在脑中换算，「或者你可以说630平方米。」  
  
「那非常厉害，谢谢。」吉姆朝他微笑，「那630平方米的土地可以生产出多少产量的蔬果？」  
  
「不同的品种自然会有不同的产量。」汉弗莱面无表情地看着他，「没有具体的数据我无法直接回答这个问题。」  
  
「那一磅蔬果的平均价格是多少。」吉姆看着多萝西给他写的讲稿，「比如南瓜 ？一磅南瓜的价格是多少？」  
  
汉弗莱爵士面无表情地看着他。  
  
「或者土豆。」吉姆退让地说。  
  
「…」  
  
「番茄？」  
  
「…」  
  
「任何东西你知道价格的？」  
  
「我不认为伦敦的蔬果市场价格与这件事有直接关系。」汉弗莱不为所动地说，「我是英国公务员不是每天出门买菜的菲律宾女佣。」  
  
「是的是的。你不可能知道。」吉姆认可地点头，「我只是想说，当你说打算用卖果蔬的钱去抵回建筑费用是非常荒谬的。你们是怎样得出这个决定的？如果是大臣的决定，你们有为当时的大臣做过任何市场调查吗？」  
  
「当然我们有。」汉弗莱喝了口水，想了一下，「我相信有特殊的经济作物可以满足我们当初预设的理想条件，像一些非常名贵的花卉。」  
  
「是的，那是……」吉姆看着手上的文件，自己也被逗笑了，「罂粟。你需要轮作种植五年并将成果卖到伦敦的地下黑市才可以勉强满足75000英镑的建筑成本。」  
  
「我不认为我们有权利这样做是吧？」吉姆在哄堂大笑的鼓掌与议长大人的Order声里和汉弗莱为难地笑了一下。  
  
然后汉弗莱站了起来，情绪非常稳定。  
  
「我无法继续这场质询会了。议长大人。」  
  
「为什么？」议长询问。  
  
「因为这场质询会不公平。这个人骗了我。」汉弗莱用手指向坐在那里的吉姆哈克，对方震惊地瞪大眼睛，「他说自己是报社编辑并以私人名义向我打听了我所有的问题回答之后反过来用它针对我。那是为什么他早就准备好了那些罂粟回答。这不是公平的质询会。」  
  
「我没有。」吉姆慌张地说，「我从没问过你这些问题。为什么你……」  
  
「所以你们确实私下接触过。」议长打断他的申诉。  
  
「是的但是跟这些没有关系。」吉姆急切地解释，「我不知道他是常任秘书。我根本不知道我会今天和他开质询会。」  
  
「你知道得清清楚楚。」汉弗莱爵士看着他，「那是为什么你以交友为名在昨天晚上灌酒给我。」  
  
「我没有灌酒给你。」吉姆不可思议地望着他，「你在胡说什么？你自己选的地点。」  
  
「但是你选的时间。为什么？因为你想毁了我今天早上的质询会。」  
  
「我没有！」  
  
汉弗莱注视了他一会，接着没打算再继续这场无意义的争执，只是转身面向议长。  
  
「议长，我不能与这种人进行下去了。」汉弗莱语气平静地说， 「他只是一个为了赢得质询会不择手段的骗子，我着实不想浪费大家的时间。」  
  
「哈克先生。」议长安抚了下重新躁动起来的议员们，看向坐在那里的吉姆，「汉弗莱爵士说的是事实吗？」  
  
「不。」吉姆说，「那不是事实。」  
  
「那为什么你要说你是报社编辑，而且在昨天晚上请汉弗莱爵士，让我引用他的话，灌酒给他。」议长保持中肯地看着他，「你是想通过这种方式影响他第二天的质询会吗？」  
  
「不。我只是请他吃了晚饭，只是巧合而已。」吉姆说，「我根本不知道他是常任秘书。」  
  
「那为什么你说你是报社编辑？」汉弗莱瞪着他，「为什么不告诉我你是国会议员？」  
  
「我…」  
  
「为什么？」  
  
多萝西看着汉弗莱大开杀戒时见神杀神的目光，瞬间对自己的大臣同情到了无以复加的地步。他不擅长这个。  
  
吉姆一言不发地坐在那里，他抬头看着汉弗莱，又像没在看汉弗莱。  
  
「因为我喜欢你。」他一个字一个字地说，声音低微而坚定，「我喜欢你，当我第一次见到你。」  
  
就像铀-235受到中子撞击，瞬间引爆了一颗核弹。  
  
那可能是下院历史上最响亮最嘈杂最无法控制的一场混乱，所有人都在欢呼，起哄的鼓掌与口哨响个不停，汉弗莱怒极转身，恶狠狠地扔下了别在西装上的麦克风和握在手里的文件夹，吉姆匆匆和所有人抛下一句道歉，也不顾一切地追了上去，并由此引发了第二波更强烈更持久的海啸。  
  
汉弗莱被外面的暴雨暂停了下脚步，之后听到身后传来的脚步，就那么不顾一切地冲了出去。伦敦下着非常大的雨，整个城市就像墨水瓶里的小模型，昏暗得让人看不清东西。  
  
「汉弗莱。」吉姆一边呼唤一边追了上来。他们在大雨里推搡着行人，差点撞翻了几个打着伞的外国游客。  
  
「汉弗莱，」吉姆拉住他的手臂，「我很抱歉。」  
  
「别碰我！」汉弗莱甩开他的手腕，「你胆敢碰我！」  
  
「我很抱歉，我很抱歉汉弗莱。」吉姆手足无措地站在那里。  
  
「你知道他们明天会怎么说吗？」汉弗莱无法控制地质问，「我是所有人的笑话。我从几个月前就是个笑话了。」  
  
「你不会的如果我们在一起。」吉姆小心地说，「你不会的汉弗莱，我爱你。」  
  
「别，别说你爱我！」汉弗莱竖起手指警告他，「为什么你刚才要那样说？」  
  
「我不知道。我不知道我为什么要那样说。」吉姆苦恼地望着他，「但是它是真的。它是真的汉弗莱。」  
  
「不它不是。」汉弗莱锐利地说，「我不会和你开始如果我知道你是一个政客。」  
  
「但是它发生了。」吉姆低声说，「你不能否认这一点汉弗莱。」  
  
「那它结束了。」汉弗莱说，「它一开始就不应该发生。我以为你是一个报社编辑，所以你和我，我们可以……它是错的。它结束了。结束了。」  
  
「不它是真的。你不能这样结束它。别结束它汉弗莱。」吉姆声音低微地请求他，「拜托，别使用过去式。」  
  
「她知道吗？」汉弗莱忽然皱着眉头问，「你的助理知道这件事吗？」  
  
「是的。我告诉过她。」吉姆没有明白这个问题的走向，「她是我的朋友。」  
  
「朋友？」汉弗莱不可思议地望着他，除去他被气到发笑的声音外，浑身上下没有一点温和元素，「朋友不会碰对方头发。朋友不会搂在一起拍照片，朋友不会亲吻！朋友？」  
  
汉弗莱说不下去地停下来。他别开视线，低下头频繁而沉重的呼吸。吉姆感觉自己心都要碎了。他想自己此生从未，也不会再感到如此害怕与羞愧。汉弗莱的眼里满是悲伤。他让他想起他第一次把那支墨水笔放在自己手上，想起他带着三明治坐到自己身边，想起他跃跃欲试要用那场晚餐刷爆他的信用卡。那时他们尚没有拥抱与亲吻，尚未分享彼此不算成功的三分之二人生，为什么他要把汉弗莱拖进这样一个陷阱，然后把他伤害成现在这个样子。  
  
「它结束了。」汉弗莱在许久的沉默后抬起头，神色已经彻底漠然，「别纠缠我，拜托。」  
  
之后转身就走，坐进一辆停在路边的taxi。  
  
「你好吗？」多萝西走到吉姆身边。为他撑起一把雨伞。  
  
「我很好。」吉姆语气平静地回答，「我怎么会不好呢？」  
  
多萝西察觉到不对的严肃起面容，「我很抱歉吉姆。」  
  
「为什么你要我吻你？」吉姆注视着她。忽然感到自己从未如此刻般对她生气，「你明知道他在那里，别说你不知道。」  
  
「因为他是一个说我没有人要的五十岁刻薄老头而我恨他。」多萝西平直地说。  
  
「他是对的。」吉姆看着她，「没有人会要你的。」  
  
多萝西明显是被吓到了。她下意识去交叉自己的双臂，但最终因为手上的雨伞，只是交换了下膝盖上的重心。  
  
「这不是我的错，吉姆。」她不甘示弱地说，「下一次做好背景调查再操人。现在成熟起来，我们得公关你的出柜宣言，顺利的话或许会给你增加十个百分点。」  
  
「听我说话，非常仔细地。」吉姆强硬地看着她，「如果你还想继续把我当傀儡玩你的政治游戏，你必须帮我把他找回来，我非常认真。」  
  
「那不可能。」多萝西冷漠地说，「他是公务员而你是一个政客。成熟起来。」  
  
「那你被开除了。」吉姆看着她的眼睛，「你被开除了。这样够成熟吗？」  
  
他拿过多萝西手上的公文包，之后转身就走。

吉姆得说这地方和他之前想的不一样。  
  
他原本以为会是又一个拥有环岛喷泉和林荫大道的富人社区，像是伦敦富人区或者比福利山庄那样的地方。但是它很简朴，像是英国大部分农村别墅一样有着被雨冲刷后的砖红色屋顶，一条穿行在灌木丛和草地之间的狭窄石板路，从入口栅栏一直通向房子前门。两边的花园种满花朵，蔷薇花藤缠满了大半片墙。  
  
他抱着手上那束重量可观的白玫瑰，按了足足有半分钟门铃对讲机才发出沙沙的电流声。  
  
「我不需要有机净水器和戴森干手机，非常感谢。」  
  
「是我。」吉姆对着黑色盒子喊。  
  
对讲机安静了片刻，「……也不需要你，谢谢。」  
  
吉姆听到下楼的脚步声，然后看见拉开房门的汉弗莱。他的白色衬衫外套了件米色羊绒衫，袖子整齐卷到肘部，露出下面紧实的手臂和他一贯戴着的黑色腕表。  
  
这是吉姆第一次看见他不穿西装的样子，那是一种完全不同的气质。那就像是你去看一颗钻石，在黑色的丝绒垫布和刺眼的灯光照耀下只能看到完美四射的光线而看不到它真正的样子。但是如果你去到暗一些的地方，去到那些没有目光与关注度的地方，你会看到它为了光芒将自己切割一万次的棱角与平面，看到它在那些凌厉的伤口下最清澈也最透明的内心。  
  
「嗨。」吉姆看着他的眼睛，「是我。」  
  
「我知道。」汉弗莱站在门里打量着他，「我知道，哈克先生。」  
  
「不叫我Prime Minister了吗？」  
  
「你怎么找到这里的？」汉弗莱神情严肃地看着他，「That little runt?」  
  
「也不是那么小吧。」吉姆开玩笑地回应，「他或许大在你看不到的地方呢。」  
  
「你来这里做什么，」汉弗莱扶着门框，「我说别纠缠我。它结束了。」  
  
「是的它结束了。所以我们可以重新开始一次。」吉姆神情坚定地看着他，同时伸过自己的手掌，「嗨，我是吉姆哈克，我很高兴认识你。」  
  
汉弗莱望着他的右手，像是要皱眉，但又放弃了那个动作。他收起大部分的敌意，忧心忡忡地看着他。  
  
「你的政治顾问呢？她没有和你解释清楚吗？」  
  
「她解释了。我知道，政客和公务员那些事。」吉姆收回悬在空气的手掌，试图把玫瑰花束再次送进对方胸膛，「你可以让我先进去吗？」  
  
汉弗莱警惕地看了他一会，然后侧身请他进门。他领着吉姆走过起居室的羊绒地毯和白色的真皮沙发，来到厨房的大理石流理台，「你来这里做什么？」  
  
「我想见见你，汉弗莱。」吉姆有些紧张地交叉着手指，「你就那样离开了。我很担心你。」  
  
「我很好。」汉弗莱疲倦地叹了口气，注视着他，「但是我不能和你在一起,哈克先生。」  
  
「为什么？」  
  
「因为我是一个公务员，」汉弗莱把茶杯递给他，「我不能和一个政客在一起。」  
  
「哪条法律规定那个了？」  
  
「公务员法律。」汉弗莱解释，「他们不会再信任我如果我和一个政客在一起。我会被所有人孤立，没有人会站在我这边。」  
  
「你怎么知道？」吉姆喝了口茶，「或许他们一点也不在乎呢。」  
  
「这是规则。」汉弗莱严肃地皱眉，「规则决定每一件事。决定决定未来。」  
  
「我不是你的秘书，汉弗莱。我不相信你的规则，」吉姆抵抗地看着他，「你的规则是错的。」  
  
「它不是。那是为什么我走到了今天，只是跟随规则。」汉弗莱走回客厅换掉电视上的邮件列表，随便调了一个晚间新闻。  
  
「那为什么你的上司抛弃你？」吉姆跟在他的身后，「如果它是对的，为什么他会抛弃你？」  
  
汉弗莱就那么沉默下来。  
  
他神色木然地看着电视上的男女主播加上几个来宾坐在环形的橙色沙发上，聊着一些算不上新闻的狗屎话题。  
  
「因为人心很复杂。」汉弗莱按上电视开关，房子恢复一片寂静，「人心很复杂，而我总是信错人。」  
  
「我不知道你的上司，汉弗莱。」吉姆严肃地望着他，「但是我可以不当政客。」  
  
「What do you mean?」汉弗莱警惕地看着他。  
  
「我是说我可以辞职。」吉姆认真地说，「我可以回去当我的报社编辑。」  
  
「你不能这样做。你不能辞职！」汉弗莱不可置信地看着他，「你的选区怎么办？他们找谁去替代你？你的党派因为你丢了多数席怎么办？」  
  
「我不知道。」吉姆漫不经心地苦笑，「我不在乎。」  
  
「你不在乎。」汉弗莱瞪大眼睛，「你知道他们会怎么说我吗？你知道你的党首如果因为这件事没有进入十号会怎么对我吗？你知道你那些内阁同僚会怎么对待我吗？为什么你不能just let it go所以每个人可以回归自己的正常生活？」  
  
「因为我爱你，我不想let it go.」吉姆柔声说。  
  
「它不是爱。」汉弗莱竖起食指警告他。「我们只认识了两个星期，它不是爱。」  
  
「它是。」  
  
「它不是。」  
  
「它是。」  
  
「它不是。」  
  
「它是。它是它是它是。」吉姆和他幼稚地梗着气，「它是爱汉弗莱。」  
  
「那你应该离开。」汉弗莱怔怔地看着他，「如果你真的爱我你应该离开因为它是错的。」  
  
「它不是错的。」  
  
「它是错的，」汉弗莱烦躁地板起面孔，「我不是Gay。」  
  
「你是Gay。」  
  
「不我不是。」  
  
「你吻了我，汉弗莱。」吉姆看着他，「你甚至几乎上了我我会这样说。」  
  
「我醉了。」  
  
「你没有。」  
  
「是的我有。」  
  
「那为什么你让我请你吃晚饭？」吉姆压抑着什么地质问他，「为什么你要帮我改稿子？」  
  
汉弗莱想了一下，「只是友谊。」  
  
「不是友谊汉弗莱。」吉姆气急地望着他，「你喜欢我。」  
  
汉弗莱严肃地皱着眉头，「我什么时候那样说过了？」  
  
「……」吉姆语塞地楞在那里，「你没有。你从没说过你喜欢我。」  
  
「那是为什么你不愿意告诉我你的名字也不愿意告诉我你的工作吗？」吉姆怀疑而试探地打量着他，「所以你可以在事后说你只是喝醉了所有的一切都是友谊。你只是想找个不会影响现实生活的陌生人做爱对不对？」  
  
「有什么区别？你也没有告诉我你是一个政客。」  
  
「我在等你的回答汉弗莱。你只是想找个人约炮吗？」  
  
「是的。」汉弗莱想都不想地回答，「那就是我想要的。我只是想找个人约炮。」  
  
「你是一个懦夫，汉弗莱。」吉姆在短暂的沉默后突如其来地说，「你是一个懦夫，那是为什么你的上司抛弃你。你只会听从命令做那些不用负责的事而不愿意为喜欢的东西冒任何风险。即便你真的遇到某个人，你也只会压抑自己的欲望而不是想方设法得到他。你被阉割了，汉弗莱。你被阉割了。」  
  
吉姆看着汉弗莱地震的眼睛，看见他的羞愧与愤怒，不愿正视一切却必须正视一切的痛苦，他就那么一言不发地看着他，像负伤的野兽般胸口紊乱地起伏。  
  
「你应该离开了。」汉弗莱最终开口，嗓音异常平静，「只是离开。」  


吉姆将车停在多萝西的公寓楼下，只是因为他不知道还能去哪。那是一间位于市中心的公寓，他按下门上的电铃，房内的脚步声来得飞快，他的助理在拉开的房门后神情复杂地看着他，她的丝绸睡衣刚刚过胯，黑色的渔网袜里涂着红色的指甲油。  
  
「为什么你穿得像个妓女？」吉姆打量着她。  
  
「为什么你在这里？」对方没好气地瞪着他，「我订的是二十五岁的黑发男孩。」  
  
「哦，我猜实物与广告都有点区别。」吉姆面无表情地绕过她的肩膀，「这就是你得到的。」  
  
「你来干什么？」多萝西套上一件睡袍，表情严峻地看着吉姆轻车熟路地从她酒柜里取出瓶威士忌，埋头在抽屉里翻找着开瓶器，「我在问你，吉姆。」  
  
「我去见过他了。」吉姆忽然停下所有动作，双手轻敲着她的流理台面。他的肩膀在灯光的阴影下幅度过大的起伏，也许是出于悲伤也或许出自愤怒，「我见过他了。」  
  
多萝西低低地哦了一声，终于收起她咄咄逼人的态度，走到他的身边为两人倒上大半杯威士忌。  
  
「他说了什么？」  
  
「我不记得了。」吉姆皱着眉头回忆，「他说了一些糟糕的话。所以我说了些更糟糕的话。我们吵了一会。之后我离开了。」  
  
「你说了什么？」  
  
「我说他是一个懦夫。」  
  
多萝西震惊地沉默了几秒。  
  
「他打你了吗？」  
  
「没有。他没有。」吉姆喝了一大口酒，「但是他再也不会理我了我猜。」  
  
「你怎么能这样说？」多萝西饱含谴责地看着他，「你可以说他任何词但不能说他是懦夫，这就好像说一个侏儒长得矮一样，他会伤透心的。」  
  
「我知道。」吉姆说，「我只是太生气了。他不承认我们的感情，我气疯了。」  
  
「当然他不会承认。」多萝西同情地叹气，「他一天只睡三个小时，喝咖啡到胃穿孔，全年365天工作，为了什么？放弃一切和你谈恋爱吗？」  
  
「我知道。我知道我错了。」吉姆沉声说，手指在柜面上紧握成拳，「我希望他能得到他想要的东西。」  
  
「不管怎样我认为他喜欢你，如果这让你好受点。」  
  
「不它没有让我好受点。我希望他不喜欢我，所以他会好受一点。」吉姆皱着眉头，「所以我会好受一点。」  
  
「时间会抚平一切的。」多萝西用着励志电影中的台词口吻。  
  
「真的没有任何办法吗？」  
  
「别傻了，吉姆。」多萝西安慰他，「他不会让你离开的如果真的有任何办法。」  
  
「为什么总是这样。先是安妮，之后是汉弗莱。」吉姆失落地扶着她的橱柜，「我真的不想当政客了，多萝西。你或许需要找份新的工作了。」  
  
多萝西放下手上的酒杯，「我希望你不是认真的，吉姆。」  
  
「我是。那是我为什么在这里。」吉姆告诉她，「我打算在周一辞职。我会在周一辞职。」  
  
「你辞职之后要做什么？」  
  
「我可以去当报社编辑。」  
  
「现在早就没有人看报纸了吉姆。」  
  
「那我可以去教书。」  
  
「你连博士学位都没有，没有学校会雇你的。」  
  
「那我就提前退休，去看看世界。」吉姆耸肩，「我一直想环游欧洲，我认为是时候了。」  
  
「你不能辞职吉姆。你辞职了我得丢工作。」多萝西打断吉姆开口的动作，「好，工作丢了再找就行了，但是大选怎么办？谁去伯明翰替代你？因为你这一票丢了议院怎么办？马丁他们已经等了六年了你想他们再等六年吗？你不能这么自私吉姆。」  
  
「为什么你们都这样说？」吉姆揉着自己开车过久而酸痛起来的颈椎，「我不欠你们任何事，多萝西。我只是累了。我受够了。」  
  
多萝西神色震惊地瞪着他，她的脸色发白，手臂又表示攻击地抱上胸前，「我爱你吉姆，但你真的被宠坏了。」  
  
「你是一个什么都不懂的老傻子却走到了今天这个位置，你根本不知道你有多幸运而其他人要付出多少努力。我不得不放弃二十年的工作才找到自己的道路，汉弗莱整整跪舔了三十年才拿到DAA的常任秘书，而你只是好端端地站在那里说你上不到想上的人所以你要放弃。」  
  
「你算什么男人？」他的助理带着颤抖的鼻音地朝他低吼，「你究竟算什么男人？」  
  
「我不是你们这些人，多萝西。」吉姆僵硬着声音，「我只是一个普通人，需要爱与被爱。我需要有人在我身边。我非常孤独。」  
  
「你不孤独吉姆，你还有我。」多萝西真诚但生涩地扶住他的肩膀，「想想你的汉弗莱，他什么都没有。如果你离开他就真的什么都没有了。」  
  
「但是他不需要我。」吉姆深深吸了一口气，然后背对着她走到窗边，「他或许过的更好如果我不在这里。我只会让他痛苦。」  
  
「但是他知道你在那里。」多萝西看着他的背影，「他知道他不孤独。」

  
汉弗莱不懂自己的人生怎么会变成这个样子。  
  
那个尴尬的周五夜晚，对方留下一大捧白玫瑰和不留情面的指责后扬长离去，之后的一个星期汉弗莱几乎吞下了那几年累积下来的镇痛片总和。他感觉自己的人生就像在高速途中忽然失控的车子，先是刹车失灵，之后轮胎侧滑，紧急制动失败，只能眼睁睁地翻下深不见底的万丈悬崖。  
  
他在周一早晨回到DAA的办公室，所有人都心照不宣没有提起那场昏天黑地的质询会。尽管汉弗莱还是感觉到事情起了微妙变化，比如那个和他告白很多次的女职员忽然开始直视他的眼睛露出似是而非的嘲讽，比如聚在厕所聊天的男性职员在他进来后缓慢而游移地走进了单间厕所，但是这些都不是让他真正担忧的事情。每次新的邮件跳进邮箱，或者电话铃声响起，汉弗莱全身就一阵紧绷。事情已经过去了72个小时，他还是没有收到自己上司的任何信息。一次也没有。  
  
汉弗莱感觉失望又如释重负。他期待自己气度不凡的上司可以像往常一样用满腔的责备与恐吓早日结束他的自我折磨，但他就是故意要折磨他。汉弗莱一直在周四的内阁会议后才收到召唤地站在了内阁办公室门外。财政秘书弗兰克排在他的前面，对方俨然一副内阁秘书的姿态从房门走出来，意味深长地拍拍他的肩膀。  
  
「他怎么样？」汉弗莱询问。  
  
「一级警报。」弗兰克向他微笑。  
  
汉弗莱自我鼓励地打了个响指，然后走过去推开对方的房门，「阿诺德？」  
  
「啊，汉弗莱。」桌子后的男人埋首于文件，用愉快的语气让他坐在自己对面，「请坐下，我有一些问题想咨询你。」  
  
「咨询？」汉弗莱抓住他的用词。  
  
「是的。」阿诺德笑容和煦地看着他，「一磅南瓜的价格是多少，汉弗莱？」  
  
「2.5镑到3镑之间浮动，我相信。」汉弗莱心惊胆战地回应。  
  
「很好。那一磅番茄的价格是多少？」  
  
「我相信普通番茄在2.3镑到2.6镑浮动，有机番茄一般介于3.5到4磅之间。」  
  
「黄油？」  
  
汉弗莱翻着眼睛想了下，「市场上最常见的规格是五英镑每十六盎司。但是如果是爱尔兰黄油的话价格会翻倍。」  
  
「很好。」阿诺德满意地看着他，「看起来有人做了他的家庭作业。」  
  
「我很抱歉，阿诺德。」  
  
「不不，我们不可能知道每一件事，汉弗莱。」阿诺德停下手上的笔，「但是我确实听到了一些谣言，关于一位公务员与一位政客的私人友情。」  
  
「哦，你听说那个了，」汉弗莱讪笑地说，「A lot of nonsense.」  
  
「Good,」阿诺德合上手上的文件，「You mean it is not true.」  
  
「不完全是。」汉弗莱僵硬着声音，「我们确实吃了次晚餐，我不知道他是一个政客。」  
  
「你是说他刻意隐瞒身份接近你。」  
  
「不不，他也不知道我是常任秘书。」汉弗莱解释，「只是一个错误。」  
  
「你怎么知道他不知道你是常任秘书？」  
  
「我从来没有告诉他。」  
  
「我亲爱的汉弗莱，他们有谷歌搜索，你的照片就挂在我们的职员网页上。」阿诺德象征性地责备他，「大选就要近了，这些政客会用尽任何办法挤进内阁的。」  
  
「是的，是的他们会。」汉弗莱谨慎地说，「但是他不是那种政客。」  
  
「我们不给政客做垃圾分类，汉弗莱。」阿诺德直视着他。  
  
「是的我们不。」汉弗莱小心翼翼地笑了下，「不管怎样，我不会和他在一起的，阿诺德。我们根本没有开始。我已经和他说清楚了。」  
  
「我恐怕私下说清楚并不足够，汉弗莱。试想DAA的常任秘书和政客产生了关系，这种风气很快会蔓延到其他部门，每一个部门。」阿诺德煞有介事地说，「在野党开始拉拢我们，执政党不再相信我们，常任秘书工作无法展开，公务员和政客合二为一，大不列颠恐怕要改名大不列颠社会主义共和国联盟了。」  
  
汉弗莱受到震动地颤抖着声音，「我应该怎样做，阿诺德？」  
  
「我建议你接受一次公开采访。将自己和对方完全分割。」  
  
「我应该怎么做？」  
  
「你可以说他刻意向你隐瞒身份，为了骗取政府部门的内部信息。」阿诺德笑了下，「为什么不说他是一个俄罗斯间谍呢，那会为我们节省很多时间。」  
  
「但是他不是。他一句俄语都不会说。」  
  
「那不是重点，汉弗莱。」  
  
「我不能这样说。他会失去一切的。」  
  
「我恐怕你必须这样做，汉弗莱。」阿诺德以不容拒绝的语气回答，「不然你会失去一切的。」  
  
「不。我不能，我不能这样做，阿诺德。」汉弗莱又气又急地说，「他就是个愚蠢的老傻子，他什么都不知道。是我的错。我没有告诉他我的职业。我也没有去调查他的背景。是我的错。」  
  
「每一个人都会犯错的汉弗莱，唯一的办法就是记住教训并全力补救。」阿诺德不为所动，「我希望我们可以指望于你，是吧？」  
  
「不。」汉弗莱木然地坐在那里，「我不能这样做。」  
  
「我并不是在问你，汉弗莱。」阿诺德严厉地注视着他。  
  
「但是你应该问我，为什么你不问我？」汉弗莱无法控制地质问他，「你在让我伤害我最爱的人，为什么你不问我？为什么你从来不问我，阿诺德？」  
  
阿诺德看着他的眼睛，「你是说我在强迫你做事吗，汉弗莱。」  
  
「你是内阁秘书为什么你需要强迫一个人做任何事。」汉弗莱情绪失控地望着他，「你只需要把他放到一个看不到太阳的部门几年不正眼看他之后他就会心甘情愿为你做任何事。」  
  
他们就这么安静地对视了好几秒。汉弗莱并不感觉特别慌张或者害怕，事实上有些话他也的确在心里埋了太久，导致他不确定自己要不要立刻卑微地道歉。  
  
「我不确定你在说什么，汉弗莱，」阿诺德看向桌上的文件，「我认为你需要稳定一下你的情绪。」  
  
「我不会让他影响到我的工作，阿诺德。」汉弗莱停了一会，「但我不会说那些话。你不能逼我做任何事。」  
  
「你在逼我舍弃你，汉弗莱。」阿诺德凝视着他。  
  
「就那样做吧。」汉弗莱低声回应，答案简单得出乎他意料之外，「我喜欢鳕鱼，就让我去那里吧。就那样做吧。」  
  
阿诺德什么表情和反应也没有，只是安静地注视着汉弗莱起身离开。  
  
「为什么这个吉姆哈克这么重要，汉弗莱？」  
  
「不是因为他，阿诺德。」汉弗莱腿软地扶着他的房门，「是因为我。」  
  
他像被解放的家养小精灵一样挤出一个令人心碎的笑容，「我自由了。」  


吉姆坐在下院的长椅。多萝西坐在他的身边，他们正在为下午三点的质询会做着最后排演。而这已经是第四遍了。  
  
「还有什么？」吉姆将手上的质询会讲稿翻到最后一页。  
  
「没有了。」多萝西合上自己的文件夹，「那是全部。」  
  
「有什么需要我签字寄出去的选区信件吗？」  
  
「你昨天已经寄了。」  
  
「报纸文章？」  
  
「你前天已经写了。」多萝西满意地看着他，「我都不记得你上次这么敬业是什么时候了，吉姆。你想参加今天晚上的LGBT酒会吗？」  
  
「会有选票吗？」吉姆擦着眼镜。  
  
「当然。」多萝西不很在意地说，「但是你的选民基数已经够大了，如果你不想去我可以理解。」  
  
「不，我愿意去。」吉姆微笑，「谁会和选票过不去呢？」  
  
「看看你。」多萝西爱怜地摇头，「我应该请汉弗莱爵士吃一次晚餐，他拯救了我的生活。」  
  
吉姆因为她的调侃而严肃地皱起眉头，「我在用尽全力忘记他，但你就是不能不提到他是吧？」  
  
「你不可能忘记一个人在六天之内，吉姆。」多萝西提着包包站起来，「但是……」  
  
「……时间会抚平一切的。」吉姆让她闭嘴，「你说那个有一百次了，亲爱的。」  
  
「你确定不想吃点什么吗？」多萝西看了眼手表，「还有不少时间。」  
  
「不我很好。」吉姆和她告别，「我只想一个人呆一会。」  
  
「要带什么东西给你吗？苹果馅饼？」  
  
「不我很好，谢谢。」吉姆把身边的文件放进脚边的文件盒，之后用一张打印重复的白纸消磨时间地叠着纸飞机。他听见多萝西的脚步模糊远去，过了一会又走回了他的身边。  
  
「你忘了什么吗？」吉姆转身看她，然后看见汉弗莱站在他的身边。他们在空无一人的议会大厅对视了一会，之后吉姆决定先放下手上的纸飞机。  
  
「你有时间吗？」汉弗莱严肃地看着他。  
  
「是的，是的我有。」吉姆茫然地把纸飞机扔向旁边的座位，之后拿起文件盒跟着对方走了出去。他们来到一条没什么人经过的室内走廊。  
  
「听着，」汉弗莱郑重地看着他，「我……」  
  
「不，你听着，」吉姆急切地打断他，「我很抱歉汉弗莱…」  
  
「不，你听着，」汉弗莱坚决地打断他，「你说的那些话还有用吗？」  
  
「什么话？」  
  
「你在我家时说的话。」汉弗莱凝视着他，「在一起，辞职的那些话。」  
  
「不，我改变我的想法了。」吉姆认真地说，「我不会辞职，以及我也不想和你在一起了。」  
  
汉弗莱陷入一阵短暂的沉默，开口的声线相当抖动，「你改变了你的想法？」  
  
「是的。」吉姆无比严肃地看着他，「我错了。」  
  
「我错了，汉弗莱。所有我说你是懦夫的话，它是错的。你不是懦夫，我才是。我自私，冲动，做事不顾后果，只关注自己想要什么而不站在你的角度考虑问题。你是对的，那不是爱。因为我根本不知道怎样去爱一个人，我被宠坏了。」  
  
吉姆制止了汉弗莱试着打断他的意图，他有一瞬间不知道该拿自己的手怎么办，最后只是苦恼地十指交缠在一起，「以及是的，你不应该和我在一起，你应该去找一个报社编辑或者大学教授，一个不需要让你放弃事业又真的懂爱的人。你应该那样做。我建议你这样做。但是如果你只是想找人谈一谈，我会在这里，或者如果你需要任何帮助，我会一直在这里。」  
  
汉弗莱想这大概是他听过这个男人说过最长的一段句子。如此难以理解又透彻明白的一段句子。  
  
「为什么？」汉弗莱仓促地笑了一下，「为什么你要这样说？」  
  
「因为你是我见过最好的人，汉弗莱。」吉姆挑起眉毛闷闷地说，「我只想要你快乐。」  
  
「我不是。」汉弗莱下意识说。  
  
他不是。他真的不是。汉弗莱冷静地想，他之所以好只不过因为对方觉得他好，只不过因为他不知道自己只是一个寄生在政府的道德空壳，空有满腔的理想却没有实现一切的力量，又或者空有实现一切的力量，却没有了半点理想。只是因为他不知道自己真实的样子。  
  
真实的他膽小懦弱，逃避害怕面对的真相，恐惧人格不可逆转的改变，为此严重伤害了身边最亲密的人。他偏激，充满私欲，太想全然信任一个人，又无法摆脱惯性地怀疑每一个人。他做过太多愧对良知的罪行，而往事穷追不舍，每一晚都在他的耳边喘息，提醒他生活中所有出现的美好都不会停留。  
  
「我说错什么了吗？」吉姆忧心忡忡地看着他，「如果我……」  
  
「不，那很好。」汉弗莱调整情绪地看着他，「谁给你写的词？」  
  
「我自己想的。」吉姆向他微笑，「否则应该会更感人一点。」  
  
「你真的那样想吗？」  
  
「是的。」吉姆停了一下，「大部分，是的。」  
  
汉弗莱兴致盎然地看着他，「很好。」  
  
「那是什么意思？」  
  
「意思是很好。」汉弗莱低声笑起来，「虽然我不知道你为什么一夜之间从保皇党人变成了博爱的共产主义战士，但它很好。非常暖心。」  
  
吉姆放心下来地垂下肩膀，「你刚才想说什么？」  
  
「没什么。」  
  
「但是你刚才说你有话和我说。」  
  
「我有。」汉弗莱按捺着笑意地挠了挠额头，「但是如果你这样说，我就没什么好说了。我认为你是对的，就这么做吧。」  
  
「就哪样做？」  
  
「就按你说的做吧。」汉弗莱望着他，「事实上我今晚正好在牛津有一个晚宴。」  
  
「会有大学教授吗？」  
  
「当然。我猜会遇到一两个单身或者丧偶的，如果幸运的话。」  
  
吉姆维持了几秒静默。  
  
「好吧。」他把视线从窗外的屋顶管线拉回来，气馁地叹息，「我希望你晚宴顺利，找到什么人。」  
  
「谢谢。」汉弗莱向他致谢。  
  
「为什么你在这里汉弗莱，他们欺负你了吗？」  
  
「不。」汉弗莱看着他笑，「没有人欺负我。」  
  
「不，告诉我，是你的上司吗？」吉姆担忧地问，「你需要我去和他澄清吗？」  
  
「不不不。」汉弗莱连连摇头，「你会逼他恢复死刑的。」  
  
「那是为了什么，」吉姆毫无自信地开玩笑，「你只是想见见我吗？」  
  
「不，我有一些事需要你的帮助。」汉弗莱看着从杂物间走出来的清洁工，用手挡住即将合上的房门，「进来这里。」  
  
吉姆看着对方反锁房门的动作，快乐且毫无危机意识地开玩笑，「你就像个俄罗斯间谍汉弗莱。」

他真可爱，汉弗莱看着眼前的男人，他真可爱。  
  
他们躲在那个狭窄逼仄的储物间，汉弗莱把他按在房间的墙板，近乎狂热地压住他的身体紧吻不放。那些亲吻夹杂着口水与吞咽，不是中年人温柔安逸的接吻，他们滑腻，凶猛，色情得不得了。  
  
「你在做什么？」吉姆气喘吁吁地看着他。  
  
「你认为我在做什么？」汉弗莱伸手去解对方的裤链。  
  
「不，我不能做这个。」吉姆郑重地按住他的手腕。  
  
汉弗莱想笑但是忍住了，「你说任何帮助。」  
  
「不是这个。」吉姆擦了下嘴，将汉弗莱从自己身边推开，「我可以给你任何帮助除了这个。」  
  
「那我不得不去找其他人了。」汉弗莱趣味盎然地看着他。  
  
「那就去找其他人。」吉姆严肃地皱起眉头，「我不能做这个。」  
  
「但我不想找其他人。」汉弗莱歪头，回到他的身边，「我只想找你。」  
  
「但是你不会和我在一起。」吉姆谴责性地后退，「我会疯掉的如果你之后和其他人在一起。你不能这么自私，汉弗莱。」  
  
「你说你可以接受那个。」汉弗莱耸肩，「你说你只想我快乐。」  
  
「我不能。我做不到。你究竟把我当成什么。」吉姆一脸被冒犯的模样瞪着他，「我可以为你做很多事，汉弗莱，但是不包括这个。」  
  
「但是你硬了。」汉弗莱盯着他的西裤。  
  
「它会软下去的。」  
  
「它会吗？」汉弗莱走到他的身边，将他的阴茎从西裤里解脱出来，「会吗？」  
  
「你会毁了我的，汉弗莱。」吉姆咬住挡在嘴边的拳头，在汉弗莱跪在那里含住他的阴茎的时候。  
  
那是汉弗莱经历过的最尴尬的性爱。虽然他们像所有色情电影一样，在半推半就中扯着对方的领带和衬衣，并且找到一张完全不知道为什么会出现在那里的旧沙发。  
  
「你在做什么？」吉姆看着汉弗莱的动作。  
  
「你认为我在做什么？」汉弗莱跨到他的身上。  
  
「你不会是想……」吉姆惊恐地瞪大眼睛，「你真的想……你会受伤的汉弗莱。」  
  
「不要动。」汉弗莱朝他翻过一个白眼，然后扶着对方的阴茎一点点坐下去。吉姆像被打傻了一样，只是睁大眼睛无助地看着他，用嘴巴急促地喘着气，好像他才是被上的那一个。  
  
他们仿佛被电流扫过一样僵了一下，然后一起压抑的呻吟起来。第一次进入与第一次打开的快感痛感交织在一起，陌生的入侵与温暖的包裹在身体里流窜不停。那并不是一个毫无痛苦的过程，但他们在彼此的体内，只要一想到这一点心脏就像过电一样又酸又麻。  
  
「汉弗莱，」吉姆呼吸急促地抱着他的身体，「你还好吗？」  
  
「我很好。」汉弗莱皱着眉头，只是喘息却不出声。那很疼。非常疼。但是打破约束的强烈不安与波涛汹涌的胆怯幸福相互融合，形成一股十分强劲的力量催促他继续行动。  
  
「天啊，」吉姆抽着气，语无伦次地随着汉弗莱的起伏小声呻吟，「我的天啊，汉弗莱，我的天。」  
  
「很好？」汉弗莱扶着他的肩膀。  
  
「你不能…哦上帝。」吉姆扶住汉弗莱跪在那里的膝盖，大事不好地向他求救，「汉弗莱你必须得出去，我不能承受这个。」  
  
「为什么？」汉弗莱不太乐意地问，「你不喜欢？」  
  
「我不能承受这个。」吉姆惊恐地看着他，「拜托，我会射的。 」  
  
「那就射。」  
  
「不。我不想这么快。」吉姆绝望地请求他，「拜托。你会失望的。」  
  
「拜托汉弗莱。」他的眼睛湿漉漉地看着他，像是下一秒就会哭出声来，「我求你。」  
  
汉弗莱尴尬地皱起眉头，「如果我不动会有帮助吗？」  
  
「是的拜托。」吉姆闭上眼睛做着深呼吸，「不要吻我拜托。」  
  
他们在尴尬而略显寒冷的氛围里沉默着。  
  
汉弗莱微微摇晃了下自己酸痛起来的身体，「或许我出去会好一点。」  
  
「不，不要出去。」吉姆把他固定在自己身上，「我只是需要一些时间。」  
  
汉弗莱控制着自己的白眼，抬头看向头顶的天花板，「你把我放在了一个非常进退两难的位置上。」  
  
「你决定在这里做的。」吉姆谴责地说，「你的主意。」  
  
「你经常这个样子吗？」  
  
「那是个非常羞辱人的问题，汉弗莱。」  
  
「所以你经常这个样子吗？」  
  
「当然不是！」吉姆受到羞辱地高声回应，「我只是没有准备好。」  
  
「你有什么需要准备的？」  
  
「你非常紧，汉弗莱。」吉姆声音低微地补充，「以及我很多天没有自慰了。」  
  
汉弗莱被逗乐了，「你每天自慰吗？」  
  
「是的。」吉姆点头，「最近比较多。」  
  
「多少次？」  
  
「很多很多次。」吉姆抬头看他，嘴角下意识地弯起，「我睡不着。你这个混蛋。」  
  
「你在想什么？」  
  
「我在想你。」吉姆着迷地看着他，「我想你在做什么。」  
  
「你与你的助理做过吗？」  
  
「不。」  
  
「你自慰的时候有想过她吗？」  
  
「不。从未。」  
  
「你有想过她的裸体吗？」  
  
「我要软了汉弗莱。」吉姆恼怒地看着他，「这有用。」  
  
汉弗莱咯咯地笑，「那为什么你要吻她？」  
  
「真的？你还在纠结这件事？」吉姆伸手抚摸他的脸，把他拉到自己身边，「我只想干你，汉弗莱。我开会脑子里都是你。我什么都写不出来。」  
  
「这和你想的一样吗？」汉弗莱低下头亲吻他。  
  
「不。这比我想的更好。」吉姆回应他的亲吻，下身轻微地顶弄起来，「你会自慰吗？」  
  
汉弗莱因为撞击喷出鼻息，「当然。」  
  
「几次？」  
  
「一整晚。」汉弗莱搂住他的脖子，「我自慰一整晚当我第一次见到你。」  
  
吉姆哑着声音，「你在想什么？」  
  
「很多事。」汉弗莱调整着气息，「很多很多事。」  
  
「汉弗莱，」吉姆受到震动地看着他的眼睛，他从汉弗莱手里接过他正在撸动的阴茎，用拇指抹匀那些不断流出的透明液体，「你也喜欢我，对不对？」  
  
「干我，拜托。」汉弗莱回避地闭上眼睛。  
  
「你真淫荡亲爱的。」吉姆在他的嘴唇上喃喃地说，「真淫荡。」  
  
他们重新吻在一起，吉姆不受控制地抽插起来，他的阴茎深深埋进对方的身体，顶出汉弗莱断断续续的呻吟。他们的身体随着性器的动作起起伏伏，两个人都控制不了自己的声音。  
  
汉弗莱意识到高潮将近的时候他已经被快感冲击地全身发痛。对方也没有好到那里去。吉姆面容绷得异常严肃，和他的动作一样带上狠劲，每一次都顶的很深，很里面。他的眉头紧皱，眼睛里的阳光与温柔所剩无几，取而代之的是一种闪着光的，贪婪而邪恶的欲望，声音里那种下意识的胆怯与脆弱也消失了，使得他整个人看起来几乎有点可怕。  
  
「你喜欢吗？」吉姆撸动着他的阴茎，用鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖，「你喜欢我这样干你吗，汉弗莱？ 」  
  
「是的。」汉弗莱轻咬着他的下唇，「是的我喜欢。」  
  
「你一定是饿坏了。」  
  
「是的。是的我是。」  
  
「跟我结婚汉弗莱。」他用一种诱骗的口吻亲吻他的耳朵，逼他正视着自己的眼睛，「跟我结婚，我可以天天这样干你。任何时候你想要我就会干你。我会全部射进你的里面，射得你再也装不下，一直往外流。」  
  
「我不能……我要到了。操！」汉弗莱来不及骂出什么有用的句子，就那么到了高潮边缘。他在神志不清的边缘说了些「不要停我就要到了」的句子，之后吉姆忽然掐住他的脖子，以一种会留下淤青的力度近距离地注视着他即将失焦的眼睛，「你爱我吗，汉弗莱？」  
  
那个可怕的句子让汉弗莱体验到一种精液倒流的错觉，他的全体感官都在下意识后退但是他的灵魂已经冲到边缘，他就那么跳出了他的身体，头也不回地扑进了对方盛满爱意的心房，射得对方满手都是。但是吉姆的动作并没有停。他用带着精液的手指快速撸动汉弗莱的阴茎，下身稠密而用力地撞击着他的敏感点，将汉弗莱高潮后更为敏感的身体折磨得痉挛不止。  
  
「停下来，」汉弗莱神志不清地咬住对方脖颈，在由此带来的报复性冲撞与即将失控的尖叫声里哀哀求饶，「停下来，拜托停下来。」  
  
「我爱你，」他崩溃瓦解地缠着他，「我爱你，我非常非常爱你。」  
  
吉姆猛地把他搂紧，把自己的脸埋进汉弗莱的头发，语无伦次地呻吟了什么，他的双手按住汉弗莱的肩膀，把他想要逃离的身体牢牢按在自己的大腿。汉弗莱感觉到身下因为射精而不稳定的抽搐，并在那些不稳定的抽插里难以控制地收缩着身体。  


他们在剧烈的喘息中等待呼吸放缓。  
  
「你还好吗?」吉姆放开汉弗莱的身体，眼睛泛红地看向他。  
  
「不我不好。」汉弗莱等待过久地皱着眉头，「滚出去。」  
  
对方震惊错愕地看着他。  
  
「不，呃，」汉弗莱纠正自己的语气，「你可以先出去吗？  
  
他们在弥漫着发霉气息的储物间沉默地穿着衣服。汉弗莱检查着自己的纽扣和领结，抬头看见对方因为没有镜子而徒劳地缠绕着散开的领带，「过来这里。」  
  
「不，你过来这里。」吉姆梗着气。  
  
汉弗莱走到他的身边，将那个永远都不会系好的绳结散开，重新绕过对方的衣领，「你想系什么结？」  
  
「我不在乎。」吉姆疲惫地说，「你只要不把它弄成蝴蝶结就可以。」  
  
「你怎么变成这个样子的。」汉弗莱看着他衣品一向不错的穿搭，「你雇了人每天决定你穿什么吗？」  
  
「别傻了汉弗莱。」吉姆闷声说，「我一直有女友的。」  
  
汉弗莱手上的动作停了半秒，「你从未说过那个。」  
  
「当然我有。我不可能一直单身吧。」吉姆看着对方不为所动的脸，「你一直单身吗？」  
  
「我不需要有人帮我打领带。」汉弗莱平静地说，「所以是的。」  
  
「哦。」吉姆表示理解地点点头，「所以你找人约炮。」  
  
「我从不约炮。」汉弗莱把领带塞进系好的温莎结里，调整着长度。  
  
「所以你只是用友谊换取性生活吗？」  
  
「你什么时候可以让这件事过去？」汉弗莱没好气地瞪着他。  
  
「你真的吓坏我了汉弗莱。」吉姆语带谴责地看着他，「有时候你会突然变成另一个人，完全不认识我的样子。我不知道怎样才能唤醒你，所以我只能伤害你。」  
  
「我很抱歉。」汉弗莱不知道还能说什么地回应，「我有一些情绪问题。」  
  
「不，我不是让你和我道歉的，汉弗莱。」吉姆深情地看着他，「你就像个小精灵进入我的生活里。你永远不用和我道歉。」  
  
「那是什么？」汉弗莱不太理解地问。  
  
「是一个守护神。」吉姆解释，「如果你玩电子游戏他们会给你一个小精灵，他会实现你的愿望，给你三明治，帮你打领带。但是它不会永远在那里。他只会陪你一段时间就飞走了。我猜小精灵也有他自己的生活。」  
  
汉弗莱笑笑，「我完全不知道你在说什么。」  
  
吉姆过分认真地看着他，「我的小精灵又要飞走了吗？」  
  
汉弗莱耸肩，「他有他自己的生活。」  
  
「我知道你不会和我在一起，汉弗莱。」吉姆说。  
  
「我不会和你在一起。」汉弗莱回应。  
  
一阵沉默，然后吉姆的叹息变得明显而挫败。  
  
他皱起眉头，有些心烦意乱地看着他，「别找其他人可以吗？」  
  
汉弗莱叹气，「我不能保证那个。 」  
  
「别和他们做爱可以吗？」  
  
汉弗莱叹气，「我也不能保证那个。 」  
  
「我刚才没有满足你吗？」  
  
「我能说什么？」汉弗莱用一种纯粹打算激怒人的怜悯目光注视着他，「我确实不喜欢中途停下来。」  
  
「你说这些话的时候最好仔仔细细考虑过，汉弗莱。」吉姆表示恐吓地眯起眼睛，「你根本不知道我可以对你做些什么是吧。」  
  
「你可以对我做些什么？」汉弗莱怀疑地问。  
  
「基本上任何事。我出柜了，我没什么好怕的。」吉姆煞有介事地说，「我会告诉所有媒体你对我始乱终弃，只是把我当一个工具人还嫌我做的不够好。你不知道现在有多少媒体等着采访我。」  
  
汉弗莱不可置信地看着他。  
  
「不，我只是开玩笑。」吉姆按住他的肩膀，「我在开玩笑，汉弗莱。我不会那样做的。」  
  
「不不，那是答案。你出柜了。你没什么好怕的。」汉弗莱握住他的手腕，下意识指指他的胸膛，「告诉那些媒体，说你和我在一起了。」  
  
「我可以吗？」  
  
「你可以。说的感人一点。」  
  
「感人一点是什么意思？」  
  
「意思是你需要把我说的好一些。」汉弗莱情绪激动地回应，「说我不停拒绝你因为我认真对待自己的工作，说我是你见过最好的人，说你刚才说的那些句子。」  
  
「说你是我的小精灵。」  
  
「不别说那个，蠢死了。」汉弗莱补充，「说我决定辞职了。因为我爱你。」  
  
「你有吗？」  
  
「当然不。」汉弗莱烦躁地瞪他一眼，「只是按我说的做。只是去做。」  
  
吉姆迟疑了漫长的几秒，「我能说你上司是个欺负你的老混蛋吗？」  
  
「你可以暗示。」汉弗莱认可，「但是说他是为了国家利益。」  
  
「你确定这个吗，汉弗莱？」  
  
「是的！你最好在周五之前告诉他们，不然我就要去卖鳕鱼了。」汉弗莱看了下腕表，已经接近他下午例会的时间，「我必须得走了。」  
  
「但是那意味着…」吉姆握住汉弗莱握在门把手的手，注视着他的眼睛，「那意味着你或许要和我绑在一起了，永远。」  
  
「有什么问题？」汉弗莱皱着眉头。  
  
「这是条单行线，汉弗莱。」吉姆告诉他，「如果你出柜了，你就出柜了。」  
  
「所以？」  
  
「这是最后机会了，汉弗莱。」吉姆半真半假地说，「要后悔就趁现在，不然你就永远甩不掉我了。」  
  
「等下，」汉弗莱理智回归地思考了下，「或许确实有些仓促了。」  
  
「不不，一点都不仓促。」吉姆按下他的手，和他一起推开那扇通往新生活的大门。  
  
门外的走廊上什么都没有。  
  
「我得走了。」汉弗莱突如其来地吻了他一下，一边倒退一边向他晃着手机，「我会给你打电话。」  
  
「不我会给你打电话。」吉姆呆呆站在那里，看着他的小精灵消失在楼梯尽头。  
  
「你去哪了？」多萝西在他回到座位上的时候严肃询问。  
  
「我去上了个厕所。」吉姆刚说完就后悔了。  
  
「你去了一个半小时。」多萝西警惕起来地打量他，「你扣子系错了。」  
  
「哦我很抱歉。」  
  
多露西看着他手忙脚乱的动作，「袖扣。」  
  
「哦抱歉。」吉姆尴尬微笑，低头系上自己松开的衬衫袖扣。  
  
「谁给你打的领带？」  
  
「我自己打的。」  
  
「你不会打这种领带。」多萝西盯着他，「你甚至打不出一个漂亮的四手结。」  
  
「我刚学的。」  
  
「为什么你要重新打领带？」  
  
「我之前的松了。」吉姆心虚地说，「我想不如系个新的。」  
  
他本来以为对方会像之前一样针对其他细节进行福尔摩斯式追问，但她意味深长地看了他一会，就被成功说服地转过脸去。  
  
他们沉默地听了一会党首在下院的公开质询。  
  
「你在笑什么？」多萝西看着他的嘴角。  
  
「我没有。」吉姆放下自己的嘴角。  
  
「是的你有。」  
  
「我想到一些好笑的事。」  
  
「不要再想了。」多萝西漠然地说，「特别在政敌骂你的党首是个性无能的时候。」  
  
「他怎么知道那个的？」  
  
「别犯傻吉姆。」多萝西把一份文件盖在他的脸上。  
  
吉姆拿下脸前的文件，用手肘碰碰她的肩膀，朝她坐近了些，「嘿。」  
  
「什么？」多萝西瞪着他一言不发的微笑，语气不善地催促，「什么吉姆？」  
  
吉姆压制着声线里的抖动，「我恋爱了。」  
  
「与谁？」  
  
「与汉弗莱。」  
  
多萝西震惊地望向他。  
  
她在长达半分钟的时间里完成所有推理，然后将脸重新朝向坐在那里的议长，「在哪里？」  
  
「贮藏间。」  
  
「他捅你屁眼了吗？」  
  
「不。他没有。」吉姆微笑，「你或许需要换一种思考方式亲爱的。」  
  
多萝西沉默片刻。  
  
「他说爱你了吗？」  
  
吉姆疯狂点头。  
  
「他说要和你在一起吗？」  
  
吉姆疯狂点头。  
  
「你一定让他爽上天了。」多萝西不可思议地看他一眼，「你怎么做到的？」  
  
「我是个成熟男性，」吉姆喜形于色，「我知道怎么取悦自己的伴侣。」  
  
多萝西下意识想说你知道狗屎但她无法忽略摆在眼前的现实，「我能试一次吗？」  
  
「哦你们这些女人。」吉姆得意忘形地拽她头发，「就是忍不住爱抢其他人的东西是吧。」

  
汉弗莱午休回到DAA的时候发现所有的人都不见了。他绕过二层走廊，来到经常被年轻人当作交流客厅的大会议室，里面传出窃窃私语的对话声，句子夹杂着自己和阿诺德的名字，于是他轻推开门，看见聚在那里过于专注地聊天而毫无察觉自己到来的几个私人秘书。  
  
「他会去哪里？」伯纳德压低声音，努力掩盖自己嗓音里跳动的快乐因子。  
  
「听说是鳕鱼部。他自己要求的。」汉弗莱的私人秘书格拉汉表现出一丝可贵的忧虑，「为什么他要这样做？」  
  
「只可能因为爱情。」副私人秘书劳德耸肩，「那个男人长得不错。他鼻子很大。」  
  
「你见过他吗？」常任副秘书的女秘书激动地问。  
  
「我找到了他的facebook。」劳德滑开手机，给对面几个人展示着对方的照片墙。  
  
「他有facebook？」格拉汉看着对方经营不错的个人主页，「他们是在facebook上认识的吗？」  
  
「我很难这样认为。」伯纳德唱歌一样地回答，「我认为汉弗莱爵士唯一会用电脑做的事就是回复电子邮件与搜索色情网站。」  
  
「我还会用Word打你的辞职信，伯纳德。」汉弗莱冰冷开口。  
  
伯纳德整个人从椅子上跳起来，音调高了好几个key，「我的上帝！」  
  
「不，只是你的上司，伯纳德。」汉弗莱面容冷酷地走过去，在其他几个秘书下跪流泪之前让他们滚回去工作。  
  
「我极度的抱歉，汉弗莱爵士。」伯纳德战战兢兢地背着手。  
  
「我没有看见大臣的会议纪要，它应该出现在我的办公桌上这个下午。」汉弗莱严厉地瞪着他， 「为什么它没有出现在它该出现的地方伯纳德，我需要一个非常好的理由。」  
  
「我还没有写，汉弗莱爵士。」伯纳德怯生生地说，「我以为你今天下午不会出现。」  
  
「我发邮件告诉你我今天下午不会出现吗？」  
  
「不，你没有，汉弗莱爵士。」  
  
「那为什么你认为我不会出现？」  
  
「因为，」伯纳德平复着气息，结结巴巴地说，「因为我听见一些谣言。一些非常严重的谣言。」  
  
「你听说了什么？」汉弗莱把他带回自己的办公室。  
  
「我听说你在今天早上有一场非常严重的争吵，与阿诺德爵士。」伯纳德大概觉得自己已经被判了死刑，所以并不介意在那张审判簿上再加几条罪状。  
  
「我们没有争吵，伯纳德。」汉弗莱给自己倒上一杯咖啡，「我们只是对意见不同的部分产生了一些较为激烈的争论。」  
  
「但是他们说你没有好好关门。你开着门走的。」  
  
「因为他说他需要一些新鲜空气。」  
  
「他们说你让他把你调去鳕鱼部。」  
  
「只是一个玩笑。我与阿诺德共事三十年了。」汉弗莱风轻云淡地回应，「就像你和我，我们开玩笑。 」  
  
「我们不开玩笑，汉弗莱爵士。」伯纳德艰难地说，「他们都在给弗兰克爵士发致贺信，说他会是下一任内阁秘书。」  
  
汉弗莱笑了一下，「你发了吗？」  
  
伯纳德想了一下，「我还在观望。」  
  
「为什么你想发邮件给弗兰克? 」  
  
「因为迟来的忠诚就是不忠诚。」伯纳德回答，「这是一个插队的好机会。」  
  
「那不是机会，伯纳德。」汉弗莱放下手上的咖啡，「如果任何人都能看透的东西，任何人都能参与的事情，那就不是机会。那是火坑。」  
  
「但是他会成为内阁秘书不是吗？」  
  
「坐下伯纳德。」汉弗莱推心置腹地看着他，「内阁秘书的最终人选是由SPAC委员会商议决定的，是由全体公务员经过代表制推选出来的，不是由某一个人根据个人喜好决定的。」  
  
「但是圣心决定民意，不是吗？ 」  
  
「不完全是。」汉弗莱喝了口咖啡，「有时候民意也可以决定圣心。 」  
  
「那看起来弗兰克爵士现在两样都有了。」  
  
「不伯纳德。」汉弗莱点醒他，「如果伦敦的公务员是一茶杯的水那全英国的同性恋就是泰晤士河，更不提那些不知为何支持同性恋的异性恋人士。想一下如果他们知道资深公务员可能被移除只是因为他是gay，想一下媒体们的反应。」  
  
「但那不是真的。」伯纳德回应，「他们移除你不是因为你是gay，是因为你和政客在一起，这会极大地动摇西敏制的根本。」  
  
「他们不知道那个，伯纳德。」汉弗莱嫌弃地说，「他们不在乎什么政治体制，他们没有受过高等教育的脑子唯一能理解的就是你是gay。」  
  
「但是那也不能保证你是内阁秘书不是吗？」  
  
「不它不会。」汉弗莱眯起眼睛，「但是它会增加一个buff。」  
  
「什么buff？」  
  
「伯纳德，如果东帝汶和巴西的足球队踢到了世界杯的决赛，你会想谁赢？」  
  
「当然巴西很大程度上会赢。」伯纳德思考，「但是如果是决赛，我会期待一个奇迹。 」  
  
「那个奇迹就是buff。人们会想他们赢，因为他们不应该赢。」汉弗莱思索，「试想一个教练带领这支东帝汶球队实现了这个奇迹，他会怎么样？」  
  
「他会名留青史当然。哦我懂你的意思了。」伯纳德笑了一下，「但是这样不会形成风气吗，大家都争相出柜，因为第一个人得到了好处。」  
  
「是的所以别那样做。」汉弗莱低头看向桌上的文件，「永远不要跟风做任何跟风的事。没有好处。」  
  
「谢谢你，汉弗莱爵士。」伯纳崇拜而诚挚地站在那里，「我认为你非常有魄力。」  
  
「去写你的纪要伯纳德。」汉弗莱用钢笔做着批阅，「如果我在四点前没看到它你会知道我究竟多有魄力。」  
  
伯纳德欢天喜地跑走了。  


吉姆完成周五最后一场采访后驱车前往黑索米尔的别墅。  
  
他抱着手上那束重量可观的郁金香，还没有按下门上的电铃就看到拉开房门的汉弗莱。对方穿着棉质长裤和水蓝色衬衣，英俊得不可思议。  
  
「嗨，」吉姆看着他的眼睛，「是我。」  
  
「我知道，」汉弗莱向他微笑，「我知道，Prime Minister。」  
  
「送你。」吉姆把花束送到心上人怀里，对方领着他走进起居室。  
  
「粉色郁金香。」汉弗莱用剪刀裁剪着花束根茎，将他们放进盛了水的花瓶里。  
  
「是的。」吉姆摘着围巾，将大衣挂上旁边的衣架，「我上次送过玫瑰了，我这次想试试不一样的。」  
  
「谢谢。」汉弗莱向他致谢，「他们很美。」  
  
「你喜欢哪一个？」吉姆看着他桌子上一白一粉两个花瓶。  
  
「都喜欢。」汉弗莱抱着郁金香的花瓶走向餐厅，「你喜欢哪一个？」  
  
「我不知道。」吉姆跟在他的身后，若有所思地看着他，「我有时候感觉你像玫瑰，带刺的。有时候感觉你像郁金香，有毒的。」  
  
汉弗莱看着怀中梦幻的花朵，「它有吗？」  
  
「如果你吃下去的话。」  
  
「什么人会吃它？」  
  
吉姆耸肩，「一些非常喜欢郁金香的人。」  
  
汉弗莱笑着把花瓶摆在餐桌中央，「吃下去会死人吗？」  
  
「不，会导致脱发。」吉姆看着汉弗莱地震的眼睛，安抚地回应，「只是别吃它就好了。」  
  
汉弗莱皱着眉头看了一会，然后将那个花瓶移到了客厅的茶几上，过了会又不放心地放到了窗边的立柜上。  
  
「看见我在电视上的采访了吗，汉弗莱？」吉姆坐进他的沙发。  
  
「是的。」汉弗莱坐在他的身边，给他倒茶。  
  
「我怎么样？」吉姆搂搂他的肩膀，「很好？」  
  
「精彩绝伦。」汉弗莱真诚称赞，「我看过最好的采访。」  
  
「但是，」吉姆担忧地垂下手臂，「但是他们会怎么对你？」  
  
「谁知道呢。」汉弗莱虚伪而愉悦地叹气，「It is indeed a catastrophe. A tragedy. A cataclysmic, apocalyptic, monumental calamity. 」  
  
他欢快地将茶递给吉姆，「And you did it。」  
  
「对你的？」  
  
「对我的上司。」汉弗莱满意地喝了口茶，「他恐怕不得不做一些有魄力的决定在这个周末。」  
  
「你是说开除你。」吉姆看着对方狡黠的眼睛，「或者不开除你。」  
  
「两个都是。」  
  
「你真吓人，汉弗莱。你是我见过最有魄力的人。」  
  
「上一次见面你说我是个被阉割的懦夫。所以我相当确定这是一个反讽。」  
  
「与阿诺德吵架的人是懦夫？我可不会这样说。」吉姆不可思议地说，「我猜首相都没有和他吵过架。你会死无全尸的汉弗莱。」  
  
「我别无选择。」汉弗莱饱含国仇家恨地叹息，「他必须要体会一下我的感受。」  
  
「什么事让你有这么强的反应？」吉姆忧心忡忡地打量着他，「你已经为他做了那么多事了。」  
  
「你不需要知道。」汉弗莱轻描淡写。  
  
「告诉我汉弗莱，他逼你与他做爱吗？」  
  
「当然没有！你怎么会这样想？」  
  
「你可以告诉我汉弗莱，没关系的。」吉姆诚恳地说，「那是为什么你跑去找我做爱对不对？」  
  
汉弗莱皱着眉头，「这有什么关系？」  
  
「因为你不想要他，你只想要我。」  
  
汉弗莱爱怜地看着对方眼睛里的爱怜，「不。结论没有问题，但是…不。」  
  
「那是因为什么？」  
  
「没什么。」汉弗莱难辨真假地说，「我只是在原谅自己，接纳自己，找回我失去的东西，摆脱他的阴影再前进。」  
  
「我知道你会这样说。」吉姆得意地打开自己一起带来的纸袋，「我带了这部电影，我们应该一起看一次。」  
  
汉弗莱拿出袋子里的光碟，打量着里面的便当盒，「那是什么？」  
  
「它是沙拉。」吉姆打开盖子，里面是罗马生菜和鹰嘴豆之类的东西，「我今晚只能吃这个了。」  
  
「为什么？」汉弗莱问，「我准备了食物。」  
  
「你准备了吗？」吉姆放下手中的一次性叉子。  
  
「我打电话叫了食物。」汉弗莱纠正，「他们很快就会到了。」  
  
「你叫了什么？」吉姆在对方似是而非的笑容里猜了好几个回合。那不是美式快餐也不是日式料理，不是中式炒面也不是越南河粉。他叫了法国小牛排和拉斐尔红酒，从皇家餐厅，从伦敦。  
  
「你怎么让他们送到这里的？」吉姆不可思议地问。  
  
「哦，只是说我要接待一位至高无上的重要客人。」  
  
「你是常任秘书，他们或许以为你要招待首相呢。」  
  
「或许我就是。」汉弗莱望着他微笑，「You never know.」  
  
「我明天和你吃那个，汉弗莱。我今晚就吃这个就好了。」吉姆道歉地说，「大选就要近了，我得保持身材。」  
  
汉弗莱斜斜靠着沙发靠垫，「但是你看起来很好。」  
  
「真的？」  
  
「是的。」汉弗莱发自内心地说，「刚刚好。完美。」  
  
吉姆被这句话强烈震动了，他用蓝汪汪的眼睛柔情似水地看向汉弗莱，「谢谢你，汉弗莱，你也是。」  
  
「但是镜头很讨厌。」吉姆抱怨，「他们会把你变胖。如果你想在镜头里刚刚好，你必须比正好瘦一点。甚至瘦不少呢。」  
  
他把盛满鹰嘴豆的勺子伸到汉弗莱嘴前，「你想要吗？」  
  
汉弗莱咽下那勺东西的时候十分确定对方这样做只是因为他不爱吃鹰嘴豆，「你听起来就像个男演员。」  
  
「是的，差不多。」吉姆咀嚼着盒子里的罗马生菜，「一样的上电视，背台词，跪舔金主，而且赚的没有他们十分之一多。」  
  
「你有吗？」  
  
「十分之一?」  
  
「跪舔金主。」  
  
「哦，那得看舔哪里了。」吉姆故作认真地回答，「如果你说舔他们的虚荣心，是的。但是如果是其他东西。」  
  
「什么？」  
  
「理论上我不会那样做作为一名体面的绅士。」吉姆道貌岸然地说，「但是如果对方非常英俊又非常有钱又非常爱我的话，我或许可以。」  
  
「为什么他会非常爱你如果他非常英俊又非常有钱？」汉弗莱嘲讽地说。  
  
「谁知道呢。」吉姆咽下口里的食物，「或许他郁金香中毒了。」  
  
汉弗莱挑起眉毛，「那是为什么你给每个人送郁金香吗？」  
  
吉姆抬起勺子纠正，「只送那些非常英俊又非常有钱的。」  
  
汉弗莱望着他连连摇头，「肉麻的LSE骗子。」  
  
「不解风情的牛津混球。」他的LSE骗子温柔反击。  
  
他们在晚饭后做了吉姆梦寐以求的事——躺在汉弗莱的真皮沙发上看他最爱的电影。他们盖了一条巨大的法兰绒毛毯，关了房子里所有的灯，只开了对面墙上巨大的壁画电视。  
  
「我认为我欠伯纳德一个道歉。」汉弗莱望着电影结束的定格画面无情评价，「这就是个水管工失去家庭后变成gay的故事。」  
  
「我不想听你提到别的男人，汉弗莱。」吉姆故作严肃地板着脸，「不是现在。」  
  
汉弗莱半醉地看着吉姆被屏幕照亮的侧脸，天啊他真好看，「那是为什么你出柜吗？」  
  
「不，不只是变成gay。是他勇敢地改变了自己。我喜欢那句台词。」吉姆拽着衣领，像一个话剧演员一样背着丘吉尔式的台词，「——让以前的事都过去，和以前的世界一刀两断，再不想听到它的任何情况，任何消息，到一个新的世界，新的地方去，从此再不回头！」  
  
汉弗莱为他鼓掌，「《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》」  
  
「什么？」  
  
「那是《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》的句子。」汉弗莱解释，「陀思妥耶夫斯基的句子。」  
  
「我不知道你在说什么，汉弗莱。」吉姆不为所动地说，「我只是喜欢它。」  
  
「俄国人的句子。」  
  
「那我不喜欢它。」  
  
汉弗莱笑了一会，看着屏幕上的男主角，「你有想过或许是因为他找不到其他女人吗？」  
  
「不。他就让我想到你。当我第一次见到你。」吉姆陷入回忆地笑了一会，然后侧头亲吻他的额头，「你真的是一团糟是不是？」  
  
「我有吗？」  
  
「是的。你看起来就像揣着一把手枪要去虐杀公园里的老人和狗。」吉姆开玩笑地说，「为什么你要把右手放在裤兜里？那里面有什么？」  
  
「我认为是百乐的口袋钢笔。」汉弗莱想了想，「但如果必要的话我还是可以用它杀死点什么。」  
  
「比如什么？」  
  
「比如专门写经济文章骗人的老混蛋戴斯蒙。」  
  
吉姆哈哈大笑，「你真搞笑，汉弗莱。」  
  
汉弗莱看着屏幕上的男主角，「所以你认为你可以拯救我？」  
  
「不，我认为或许你可以拯救我。」吉姆回答，「因为我也是一团糟。」  
  
「你是吗？」  
  
「我是。我非常孤独。我不认为我应该在那里。」吉姆喝了口酒，「我不认为我属于那里，每一次我坐在议会大厅。那里的每个人都有自己的目的，但是我没有。我不知道我想要什么。非常dilemma，我不知道我想要什么，所以我也不知道怎么去改变它，因为我不知道。我只是不知道。」  
  
「像贤者状态。」汉弗莱总结。  
  
「是的就像贤者状态。」吉姆被逗乐地笑了一下，他垂下眼睛望着酒杯，声音苦涩地令人难以忍受，「但是每时每刻。每时每刻。」  
  
「我自杀过，真的自杀。」他严肃开口，不去看汉弗莱露出怎样的表情，「我不和你开玩笑。」  
  
「是吗。」汉弗莱看了下墙上的挂钟，「你想去洗个澡吗？」  
  
「你该说「你想谈谈那个吗」，是的我想谈谈那个。」吉姆语气认真但并不严肃，比起责备更近似于一个请求，「我想谈谈那个，汉弗莱，我从未告诉过任何人。」  
  
「好吧。」汉弗莱从沙发里坐起来，「发生了什么？」  
  
然后他谈起了那场意外。  
  
「什么都没有发生。」吉姆回忆，声音没有任何情绪，「我只是沿着悬崖开车，之后我想，事实上我没有在想，它只是忽然出现在我脑子里，如果从这里开下去会怎么样。我没有妻子。我没有孩子。我父母去世了，我甚至连宠物都没有。是的我可以这样做为什么不呢。我五十岁了，再过十年二十年依旧会死不管怎样。如果一个人之后的生活全都是下坡路，那踩一脚油门或许并不是坏事。所以我就那么做了。」  
  
汉弗莱酒醒了一大半地坐在那里，「之后发生了什么？」  
  
「什么都没有。」吉姆摇头，「外面是很陡的减速带，车子侧翻了。我以为是悬崖，但事实上距离悬崖还有一段距离。苏格兰场对我做了酒驾测试，之后我换了辆车。」  
  
汉弗莱看着坐在那里的男人，「但是你看起来很好。」  
  
「我是一个政客，汉弗莱。」吉姆笑了一声，「我可以什么都不做，但我不能看起来不好。」  
  
汉弗莱哑口无言。他就那么沉默下来，在一瞬间明白了所有事情。  
  
汉弗莱明白了所有事情。为什么他这样一位进入影子内阁的大臣会无所事事地坐在公园喂鸽子，为什么他在质询会上不顾一切地出了柜，为什么他要为了两个星期的感情孤注一掷辞职，一切的一切都是因为他不在乎。他甚至都不打算活下去地开着车子冲下悬崖，为什么他要在乎见鬼的伦敦市民要不要立法禁止饲喂那些胖到飞不起来的广场鸽子。  
  
汉弗莱看着坐在那里的男人，这么长一段时间，他就在那副温暖如五月艳阳的笑容下一点点损坏，却无人察觉。没有人察觉。汉弗莱想起他在议会走廊上和自己说的句子，想起那天他从黑索米尔离开的倾盆大雨，想起从这里到伦敦长达十个英里的盘山公路。汉弗莱没有发出任何声音，但他想必是做出了什么表情，让吉姆俯下脸来亲吻他，将他搂得更紧。  
  
「我可以为你做什么？」汉弗莱慎重其事地握住他的手。  
  
「任何事？」吉姆凝望着他的眼睛。  
  
「任何事我可以做的。」汉弗莱郑重承诺。  
  
然后他看见对方转身从西服口袋掏出一个丝绒盒子，打开的深色布垫上躺着一只铂金镶方形单钻的男士戒指。  
  
他们在钻石的光芒里沉默了漫长的时间。  
  
「真的？」汉弗莱皱着眉头，「你为了求婚虚构了一个自杀故事？」  
  
「为了求婚是真的。」吉姆褪去那副忧郁姿态，重新换上他的艳阳笑容，「故事也是真的。」  
  
汉弗莱将戒指从盒子里取出来，「这是莫桑石对吧？」  
  
「那是什么？」吉姆显然没有从那个词语中领悟到它的真正含义。  
  
「是一种天然碳化硅晶体。」汉弗莱看着对方迷茫的眼睛，「假钻石。」  
  
「不，它是真的。」吉姆意识过来地说，「至少她告诉我是真的。」  
  
「你什么时候买的？」  
  
「上周五。我本来打算开完那场质询会和你求婚的。」  
  
「你有吗？」  
  
「是的我有。之后一切都没有了。」吉姆语气愤恨地感叹，「我真的气坏了。上一秒我还在想买什么样的花穿什么样的衣服，下一秒就要思考政客和公务员的英国政治体系了。说真的为什么我们要想这些东西，我们又不是LSE的政治教授。」  
  
「因为你是一个政客而我是一个公务员。」  
  
「但是我爱你，你也爱我。」吉姆喝光杯子里的酒，口不择言地抱怨，「错的是他们，不是我们。我们应该在一起，让他们去死。我们应该炸了议会大厅。」  
  
汉弗莱疯狂点头，「我对此毫无异议。」  
  
他们在彼此身上散发的酒精气息里笑了一会。  
  
「我不能戴这个。」汉弗莱说，「太大颗了。他们会把我的手指砍下来的。」  
  
「你不需要每天都戴。」吉姆将它戴上汉弗莱的无名指，「你只需要特定的场合戴就好了。」  
  
「像是什么？」  
  
「像是牛津晚宴。」吉姆想了下，「我不能让你被那些拿荣誉学位的法学教授骗了。他们都是些饥渴的老色鬼。」  
  
「这不会容易的。」汉弗莱眼睛发热地看着手指上的指环，「即便他不开除我也不会容易的。我们还是会吵架，我们会对抗彼此，痛恨彼此。」  
  
「但不会比过去更糟，汉弗莱。」吉姆亲吻他的嘴唇，「这只会比之前更好。」  
  
「你怎么知道？」  
  
「我就是知道。」  
  
「你什么都不知道。」  
  
「你什么都不知道。」  


汉弗莱的一天开始于咖啡机的震动。  
  
他在每一天的早晨六点起床，走进浴室沐浴洗漱，然后拿过自己已经放置冷却的咖啡杯。虽然大部分时间他都无法真的睡到六点，但是事情在最近起了变化。他的起床时间从六点变成八点，之后是九点，最晚一次睁开眼睛墙上的时钟魔幻而真实地停在了十点半的钝角上。之后他背后的被单开始波浪翻腾，一颗乱糟糟的褐色脑袋探出来，眼睛都没睁开地用鼻子磨蹭他的后颈问他现在几点了。  
  
汉弗莱在周日入睡前用两个人的手机设定了六个闹钟确保他们不会在周一早晨因为任何无法预料的原因上班迟到。之后他们成功起床，在周一早晨七点的起居室吃着早餐收看电视上关于政治体制的早间新闻。几个老生常谈的君主制是否应该废除的问题之后，那个将鼻子整的有些歪的女主播看向坐在那里的男嘉宾，「你愿意和我们聊聊那场质询会吗？」  
  
「你是说那场下院告白吗。」阿诺德的声音从容自信，「当然我愿意。非常感人。」  
  
「我想大家都很关心他们的最终结局，毕竟公务员不被允许与政客与任何私人往来。」主播说，「有传言你和汉弗莱爵士起了激烈冲突，并且正在严肃考虑将他和平移职是吗？」  
  
「我不想说些场面话，表示我对汉弗莱爵士心中只有尊重和敬佩。而事实如此，他非常优秀，非常有能力，在过去三十年为这个国家奉献了无与伦比的工作成果。」  
  
阿诺德理所应当地回答，「我知道我们对这件事起了一些争执，那只是因为我和大部分人一样下意识去找对自己有利的最优解，而非真正站在对方的角度思考问题对错，对此我相当抱歉。我很抱歉，汉弗莱，如果你在看这个节目的话。每一个人都会犯错，原谅我。」  
  
「所以你不会阻止他们？」女主播问，「你不认为这段恋情会影响到公务员工作吗？  
  
「这无关于我怎样想。如果他们认为他们不会影响到自己的日常工作，那么当然我们应该给他们一个机会。」阿诺德用最和蔼可亲的表情做着最严厉恐怖的警告，「当然身为内阁秘书，我不鼓励这种行为。」  
  
「你不担心这会形成一种潮流吗？」女主播问，「如果公务员和政客合二为一，我们要怎么保证公务员在政府工作中的完全中立？」  
  
「如我所说，我不鼓励这种行为。」阿诺德再次强调，「但是我相信我们会做出相同的决定如果其他人也像汉弗莱爵士那般敬业工作。」  
  
「如果他们没有呢？」  
  
「那我们恐怕不得不在国家利益与潜在风险之间做出正确的选择。」  
  
女主播欲言又止，「那听起来有点不公平不是吗？」  
  
「当然。」阿诺德用看智障的眼神看着她，「我们是大不列颠及爱尔兰联合王国，不是苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟。我们永远追求公正，不是公平。」  
  
吉姆在随之而来的广告里沉默喝完了杯子里的牛奶，「他看起来不错在电视上。」  
  
「希特勒也看起来不错在电视上。」汉弗莱回复着手机上的新邮件。  
  
「你确定他不会报复你吗？」  
  
「当然他会。」汉弗莱手指飞快地打着字，「他已经丢给我一堆会让我忙到昏天黑地的新任务。」  
  
「那是好事吗？」  
  
「我希望是。」  
  
「为什么他改变了主意？」  
  
因为你是对的。汉弗莱由衷地想，你是对的。他是一个永不妥协的老混蛋，当然他喜欢永不妥协的继承者。  
  
你是对的。你总是对的。  
  
「我不知道。或许他老年痴呆了。」汉弗莱把手机放回口袋，「你今天要做什么？」  
  
「我早上有两场记者采访，下午有党内会议。」  
  
「采访什么？」  
  
「只是些常规问题。」吉姆切着吐司，「你想赢吗，你能赢吗，你打算怎么赢。你呢？」  
  
「没什么。就是些常规事务，」汉弗莱喝着咖啡，「部门大会，季度报告，换届安排，之后听取意见箱的群众反馈。」  
  
「真的有人写那种东西吗？」  
  
「哦，它是我的年度盛宴。」汉弗莱快乐地抹着护手霜，戴着他那颗吓人的大钻戒，「如果你喜欢听笑话的话。」  
  
吉姆在八点三刻目送汉弗莱面带笑容地走进DAA的大楼。他将车子向前开了几百尺，找到一个暂时空缺的付费车位后小心地将车锁好，然后步行回到DAA的门厅入口，将那张刚刚写好的纸条丢进正在被人取下的群众意见箱，并恶作剧地料想他的未婚夫在几个小时后的部门大会上听到那条「你比我勇敢，那使我骄傲」的匿名纸条时恼火错愕的可爱模样。  
  
终  
  
后记：我非常喜欢这一篇文。所以私心想给他们一个真正的HE，不是那种偷偷摸摸的地下恋情HE或者单纯滚床解决一切的伪HE，是一个真正的HE。所以就拖了这么久。好在最后还是完结了。非常感谢黄伟文在《勇》里面的歌词： 我也希望被怜爱，但自愿扮作英雄去保护你。勋章你不留给我，仍然愿意撑下去，傲然笑着为你挡兵器。我没有温柔，唯独有这点英勇。渴望爱的人，全部爱得很英勇。希望大家都可以爱得很英勇。2021快乐。

Mozzie. 21/01/12


End file.
